The longest weekend ever
by FlorLola
Summary: When her best friend asks her for a favor, Haruka finds herself in the weirdest situation, surrounded by rich, pompous people. Add one aquamarine beauty to the equation, and things heating up fast between the two. Can she survive? AU. Michi/Ruka.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm back! Seems my mind keeps working on new ideas, and well, here's a new one!

As usual, I don't own anything. I swear, I'm broke! Sailor Moon and all those beautiful, cool, GREAT characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi. So please don't sue me! Only this story belongs to me... (I'm pathetic, I know!)

Anyway! If you haven't read my first story, then please go to my profile and at least read my "Haruka note", so I don't have to write it again. 'Cause that's what I'm going for, again. I actually like having Haruka in hot outfits!

I will be updating this story, but slower than last time, 'cause like I said, I'm broke, and so I have to go to class to at least try to learn something and be able to earn some coins in the future (hopefully). So be patient!

What else, what else? Oh yeah! This is a Haruka-Michiru story, and they're both lesbian, so you've been warned! Don't know if I'm gonna make a lemon out of this yet, but the kind of conversations going on here are the main reason for the rating. (you'll get my point on later chaps... trust me!)

Again, all the character will be making an appearance. I think. Still working on that, and I might change something on the way... And of course my favorite characters are the ones that are actually gonna be here the most (besides the ones I _need_ for this story). It's my story, I can do what I want!

Anyway! This story is just plain crazy, but hope you like it anyway!

Enjoy!

--------

**1**

A short blonde haired, green eyed, tall woman, dressed in loose jeans and a wide black t-shirt, who by all means looked like a man, spat the coffee she had just drank right into the face of the person sitting across from her.

"Nice" he said "Really nice. Thank you for the coffee shower, I really needed that"

He was tall, as tall as his friend. He had piercing blue eyes, black raven hair, and he was wearing a black casual shirt, and dark jeans.

And he was currently cleaning the coffee off his face with a napkin.

"You deserved it!" she exclaimed back at him "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm desperate" he answered her, looking quite relaxed "There's a difference"

"Why me?" she demanded.

"Because you're my best friend!" he exclaimed, now getting a little exasperated over his friend's behavior "And friends help each other, right?"

"Yeah, but, why _me_?" she asked again, now pointing at herself with both hands. Green eyes wide open.

"Well, you're a girl, right?" he joked.

Of course he knew she was a girl. Quite a beautiful one, at that, when she actually let herself look like a girl at all.

Which of course, was close to never.

He had known her for almost three years now, and he was sure he could count with one hand how many times he had seen her wearing a skirt.

Ok, maybe he had seen her wearing a skirt more times than that, but still! She was everything but a sweet little lady on a skirt and high heels!

He had been surprised out of his skin when he had first found out that the tall blonde was, in fact, a girl. A very strong, incredibly fast, short tempered girl.

They had shared a couple of classes in high school, and met up occasionally at the library with a bunch of other students to try and understand their homework. And he had been absolutely convinced that his study buddy was a male.

But then he had gone to the school tracks to cheer on his love interest of that moment, some redhead he really didn't remembered the name of, and that's when he had found out.

There, on the tracks, right next to his love interest, was a tall, thin, young person he hadn't recognized at first. But then he had looked again. Green eyes, soft pointing nose, and that nonchalant, obnoxious smirk he could recognize anywhere.

And there was a nice, very real, pair of breasts attached to the chest of that tall thin person. And that's how he knew.

Of course, she had laughed her heart out when he had gone to tell her that. Or, more like he went to her and asked something like 'You're a girl?' with the most incredulous look upon his face.

So, yes, the blonde had laughed right up to his face.

That same blonde was now sitting in front of him, three years later and high school long gone, and they were both having coffee at a dinner. And she was looking at him as if he had just said he could see pink flying elephants dancing around and telling him to kill the president.

Really, what was so weird about him asking his best friend for a favor? Granted, it was a really big, big favor. But still!

"So?" she asked again, still not understanding his point.

"Come on! Help me out here, will ya?" he exclaimed.

"But why _me_?" she almost yelled "Why don't you ask Rei, or Minako?"

"Because I don't really know Rei that much, and if I ask Minako, Kunzite will punch the daylights out of me in a heartbeat!" he answered her.

"And what exactly gave you the idea that _I_ won't?" she demanded, now putting one fit close to her friend's handsome face.

He knew damn well she was more than able to knock him dead. He's seen it before...

Not her punching him, of course -and he was thankful for that, because he actually like his nose-, but her punching some other pretty big guy.

"Because you love me too much" he joked. But when she narrowed her green eyes at him, he quickly added "Come on! Help me on this one! Please!" taking her hands on his, and giving her a pleading look.

"Why me?" she wanted to know again "Ask Usagi! You've been drooling over that girl for almost a year now! And she's head over heels, completely crazy about you! Only God knows what she sees in you, but, you know, whatever..."

"I can't ask her!" he exclaimed, getting really annoyed now "It's not exactly an ideal first date, and you know it! Please, I beg you!"

"You're not answering my question!" she yelled again, exasperated "Why _me_?"

"Because I trust you, alright!" he finally exclaimed "I trust you, and I know you're not gonna fall for my gentleman act and hang off my arm with a freaking love sick expression on your face by the end of the weekend!"

"You got that one right" she mumbled.

"I know!" he exclaimed "And I know you won't freak out on my family or my mother, and you're strong enough not to crack down at her and kiss her big fat ass like everyone else does!"

"Like you're just about to do?" she asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

She looked into his deep, desperate blue eyes, and let out a sigh of defeat. And when she saw him smiling victoriously at her, she let her head down and hit it against the table.

Hard.

"Don't be like that, it's just a weekend" he said to her "Ok, friday night, and then the rest of the weekend"

"Dear God, kill me now!" she mumbled, face still against the table.

But then she sat straight again, and looked up at the ceiling "No, wait! Kill him! Kill _him_ first! It's _his_ crazy idea!" she exclaimed, as if talking to the Man up there, and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You're a drama queen, did you know that?" he asked her, rolling his eyes, but still amused.

"And you're this close to be a very dead man" she answered him, narrowing her eyes at him, and putting her index finger and her thumb together, shoving her hand at his face.

He gulped, and smiled innocently at her, hoping, praying, that she wouldn't back down on him. He really needed her, and there for, he needed to be on her best side.

"If we survive this, I'll owe you" he said, in a soothing tone of voice.

"'If' we survive?" she repeated, green eyes going wide "What do you mean 'if'? Just how insane are they, exactly?"

"You don't really want me to answer that one" he said, shaking his shoulders "Trust me, it's better if you don't know"

"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be the longest weekend of my life?" she asked, rhetorically, looking up again "What did I ever do to deserve this? Is this because of that little incident with the priest's daughter? Is that why you're doing this to me?" she continued, babbling now "I didn't know she was his daughter, ok? I swear! And she practically raped me! Ok, I kinda let her... and I actually enjoyed it... a lot... but still!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, smiling now, and actually intrigued about his friend's words.

She looked back at him, and narrowed her eyes "Shut up, this is your fault"

"No, according to you and what you just said, this is about you and some poor priest's daughter, doing the nasty..."

"You're just about to ruin my reputation, and now you're laughing at me?" she asked him "Honestly, how badly do you really want me to kill you?"

"Ok, ok! Chill!" he said, raising his hands "I was just saying.... And I do appreciate you doing this for me" he said, smiling at her, and feeling somewhat sorry for dragging his friend down with him.

But he had no other way out.

She let her head fall to the table again, and groaned. _Great, just great!_, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I just decided to end my own misery, so I won't keep on watching tonight's soccer game (Argentina-Brazil). 'Cause really, what's the point? They're kicking our ass! And I'm really, really mad at Maradona right now! And I never thought I could ever, EVER be mad at Verón too!

Men! They're impossible! GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

So here it is, a new chap, just so I can do something other than suffer in front of my TV...

Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

**2**

A beautiful, young woman was standing next to the bed, putting her black laced underwear back on.

She was extremely beautiful, with curly aquamarine hair falling down to her shoulders and down her back, were it reached her shoulder blades. She had deep blue eyes with incredibly long eyelashes, and her body looked like it had been sculptured by an extremely talented artist.

She put her small foot up on the bed, and slid her black thigh high stockings up her long, soft leg. She felt a movement coming from under the sheets, and she looked up from her task and to the bed.

A black shoulder length haired, violet eyed woman was laying there, looking up at her with a somewhat angry expression on her pretty face.

"Don't look at me like that" she said, softly "I already explained it to you..."

"I can't go, I know!" the black haired woman finished for her. She sat up on the bed, covering her naked body with the sheets "I just... I don't understand! Why can't you tell your father about us?"

"I told you, it's not that simple, alright?" she said, softly, sitting down on the bed next to her lover "He doesn't even know I'm gay, ok? I can't just show up and say 'hey dad, this is my lover, oh and P.S. I'm a lesbian!'"

"Girlfriend!" the black haired girl corrected her "I'm your _girlfriend_, damn it!" she exclaimed.

"You know what I mean..."

"No, I don't!" the girl interrupted her, now getting up and off the bed, completely naked, and started walking around the room "I don't understand half the things you do, and it's driving me nuts!" she was waving her hands up in the air.

The aquamarine haired young woman sat down on the bed, one hand going up and massaging her temple.

_Here we go again_, she thought to herself.

She could see the black haired woman getting herself more than ready for another fight. They've known each other for two weeks now, and she really liked her. But her constants questions were definitively a bad side.

A really big, bad side.

Her life wasn't easy! Couldn't she understand that?

And her family wasn't easy either. And her father was most definitively _not _easy! At all! He was an uptight, old fashioned, manipulative, thick headed old man! And his favorite hobby seemed to be showing off his daughter at his rich, snob friends, and looking for a respectful, down to earth young man to be her future husband.

And she was willing to kill herself before letting that happen! Hell, she would locked herself up in a convent, before letting that happen!

But so far, she has been able to scape the man.

First, was her school education at an all girl boarding school. She had secretly loved that one, but of course her father had absolutely no idea of _that_. But all those years spent there had been her grand introduction to the wonderful world of adulthood and sex.

Very hot, very _forbidden_, and quite passionate, lesbian sex, taking place inside that school walls.

And though she suspected that it was just a normal phase on any girl's teenage years, somehow she couldn't grow out of that yet. And she didn't really wanted to.

But she had finished school a year earlier, and then she had dedicated all her time to her music. She was a very talented violinist, and she had been asked to join a world wide known orchestra on a tour for four months.

The greatest four months of her life, traveling around the world and far, far away from her controlling father.

And having an extremely satisfactory, but quite short affair with a cellist girl. Too bad they lived on different cities... But she hadn't fall for the cellist, anyway.

Great sex did not cover for lack of personality in her book.

And then she had decided she wanted to go to college to study arts.

Her father had been furious at first, for not having her living with him at his house like the perfect little princess she was. But he realized that having a beautiful, talented daughter studying arts was, actually, another thing to brag about to his colleagues.

So, off she went. Away again.

And here she was now, three months later. A happy, independent college student, living on the dorms. She actually had the benefit of having a bedroom all to herself –of course her father's money had a lot to do with that-, and she was truly enjoying her youth.

Probably a little too much for someone of her social status... But going out with friends and getting drunk over a pizza and some stupid movie was, so far, the most liberating experience she ever had, far away from prying eyes, questioning her every move.

She was free now. And she really didn't want to be lock in a golden cage, ever again. And those 'potential husbands' her father kept throwing at her were exactly that. Cages, to cut off her wings. For good, this time.

She had met the young, beautiful black haired girl currently walking naked around her bedroom at a bar. A very loud, quite dark, somewhat bohemian bar.

She didn't really like those kind of places, but some friend of hers had told her that it was actually a cool place for anyone who wanted to have some fun on any given week night.

The fact that she had ended up with her back pressed against a wall, locked up inside a tiny toilet room, having wild, crazy sex with that very same black haired girl had been just a coincidence, and definitively not her original plan.

She was everything but an easy girl. She was, in fact, picky. Very picky. But she had absolutely no control over herself once she had more than two beers while running on an empty stomach.

"Are you even listening to me?" the girl asked her, getting her out of her thoughts.

"Of course I am" she lied.

And this was exactly why she never had a girlfriend before.

Ok, she had one girlfriend back in high school. But when the girl had turned into a control freak over her every move, the aquamarine haired girl had terminated that relationship.

She needed her own space! Why no one could get that? Was it really that much to ask?

So that was the reason why she never really had a steady girlfriend for longer than a couple of weeks –if they were that lucky. Because every single girl she ever went out with, had ended up being either incredibly boring or extremely stupid.

Or both.

Of course she liked high quality when it came down to sex, but she also appreciated some brains she could talk to! Hell, she _needed_ that if she was going to be in a long term relationship! And she actually _wanted_ one!

She wanted someone who could understand her, and her crazy life, and her crazy relatives, and just her crazy own self! But love her all the same. She wanted someone who could turn her on with just one look –the right kind of look-, and turn her blood into liquid fire –she had read that on some book, and often wonder about it.

She wanted someone she could not breath without. Someone who could give her her own space, but be there at the same time. She wanted someone who could be self aware but also modest, and cute and funny, but also serious and with a good, functional head over her shoulders.

_Maybe I'm asking way too much... And I like her, I do_, she thought, looking at the girl next to her.

"Look, it's just for the weekend. I promise I'll call you..."

"So you won't take me with you?"

"I can't!" she answered, now getting really tired over the subject "They'll drive you nuts anyway! Trust me, you don't want to go there! I know I don't!"

The girl looked at her with such a hurt look upon her pretty face, that she let out a sigh and went to hug her.

"I promise I'll call you, and once I get back we'll go out somewhere, just the two of us"

"Promise?" the girl asked her, pouting.

"I promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

She was sitting on a chair, right in front of a vanity, at her friend slash roommate's bedroom. And she was been tortured in the worst kind of way any woman on this earth could ever be tortured.

And the worst part was, her _former _friend was the one doing the torturing!

"Are you listening to me?" a girl asked her, with long blonde hair that reached her waist, and a red ribbon on it, holding it off her pretty face and her big baby blue eyes.

The girl had her hands on her hips, her foot tapping the floor "How are you going to survive this weekend if you don't listen?" she asked.

"I won't?" the tall blonde woman answered "Maybe I'll just kill myself"

"Haruka!" the girl exclaimed "You want me to help you or what?"

"I do want you to help me!" she answered "But not with this whole make up thing! I know how to put on some freaking lipstick! I'm not stupid, you know!"

"You can't honestly expect to survive that place with just some plain lipstick!" the girl answered her "You'll need eyeshadow, mascara, powder..."

"I know that!" Haruka yelled at her friend, now really annoyed "My mother has her very own freaking cosmetics line, for God's sake! I know all there is to know about those damn stuff! I bet I even know more than _you_ do!"

The smaller blonde blinked at her, completely surprised.

"Really?" she blinked again "Your mom is Chieko Tenoh? _The_ Chieko Tenoh?"

"Why do you think I hate this stuff so much?" she asked, now with a more calmer tone of voice "It's a childhood trauma, ok? The woman used me as her very own guinea pig!"

And at that, a set of arms encircled themselves around her waist, as her friend threw herself at the tall blonde.

"Oh, you poor thing!" she exclaimed, hugging her tight "But why didn't you tell me? Your mom rocks!" she asked, hugging her even tighter "Hey, you know what I would really love for my birthday?"

"Minako!" the taller blonde exclaimed, getting incredibly annoyed "I'll get you whatever you want, just... let go of me!" she said, but when her friend wouldn't let go, she added "If I throw up my own stomach, I'm blaming it on you"

"Sorry!" Minako exclaimed, getting off the tall blonde and raising her hands to her lips, in an embarrassed manner.

Haruka looked at her, and just rolled her eyes. She was a dead woman anyway, what was the big difference between dying at her friend's impossibly strong grip –and all her crazy make up try ons- or dying later that night?

She was sure she was not going to make it to next monday. She just knew it. So it was best if she died on her friend's hands, right?

_Wait, isn't that like treason or something?_, she asked herself, wondering.

"Ok, so since it's you we're talking about here" Minako started talking again, walking to her wardrobe, looking for things she could borrow to the tall blonde "I think it's safe to assume there won't be any sex this weekend"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Haruka asked, green eyes going wide open "He has a dick, a _dick_! What am I suppose to do with _that_?"

"Well, see, first you turn him on, and then you let him get it inside your..."

"Jesuschrist!" the tall blonde almost screamed, grabbing her head with her hands.

"What's going on here?" came a third voice from the doorway, and a beautiful, long black haired, dark violet eyed young woman entered the bedroom, wearing her bathrobe.

She looked at the tall blonde almost having a heart attack, and then at the other, shorter blonde, who was looking back at her with an innocent look upon her pretty face.

"What are you doing to our poor little friend, here?"

"She wanted to know what to do with a dick..." Minako answered her, smiling.

"Oh!" the new girl said, looking at Haruka "Well, actually, a lot of things! Like, put it in your..."

"Dear God, would you two just shut up?" Haruka interrupted her, getting up "I know what to you do with a those things, I did take biology class! I just don't know how you can possibly like it! It's disgusting!" she exclaimed, walking to the door.

"Actually, it's quite fun..." the shorter blonde said, smiling mischievously.

"Specially when they're really, really big and..." the black haired girl started to say, hands up in thin air, mimicking.

But a deep, loud growl interrupted her, and she looked up at her tall blonde friend. "Well, you have your fun with boobs and pussies, I have mine with dicks" she said, hands on her hips "Thick ones!" she added, a triumphant expression on her face.

"I'm gonna go and take a shower, and then I'm gonna try to get all these weird images out of my head!" she announced, now getting out of the room.

"But you asked!" Minako yelled after her "She asked!" she exclaimed, now looking at the black haired girl.

"I know sweetie, I know"

An hour later, the same tall blonde was sitting on the same vanity chair, with the same shorter blonde girl standing in front of her.

The only difference now was that she was all clean and dressed up. Her short blonde hair was neatly pulled back with two silver clips, successfully keeping her hair out of her eyes, with just a her bangs caressing her forehead and some soft locks framing her face –she was actually surprised at that one, Minako did know what she was doing after all!

She was wearing a black dress with long wide sleeves caressing her arms. The dress hanged somewhat loosely from her chest, falling down her right shoulder and showing off her perfect, white skin, and it hugged her torso, waist, and hips, bringing up her curves, and then it flowed down to the floor.

Her make up was all done, with the tiniest amount of dark gray eyeshadow and black mascara on her long eyelashes, her green eyes sparkling on her pretty face, and some lip gloss. A simple, silver chain hanging from her neck, with a small pendant in a tear shape with an onyx on it. Silver earrings matching her necklace.

But, she was bare foot.

"Rei!" Minako yelled at her friend, who was currently in another room "We need those shoes, now!"

The black haired girl came to the room, holding a pair of high heeled silver sandals in one hand, while combing her long hair with the other.

"Sorry, these should do" she said, extending the sandals to the tall blonde sitting on the chair "I was looking for something a little bit lower, 'cause you know, you're tall already, and you don't want to look taller than him..."

"Like I care" Haruka whispered, rolling her eyes, but taking the sandals anyway and putting them on.

"Don't be like that!" Minako exclaimed "You promised you'd behave, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she answered, rolling her eyes again.

A knock on the door got their attention, and two girls started jumping, all excited, while a tall, blonde one silently prayed, desperate, for any high power above to just kill her and end with her misery.

"Ok, so all your clothes are in the suitcase, along with the make up and some jewelry I'm borrowing you that you might need, so watch those!" Minako warned her "And I also packed all your personal stuff and some cleaning products"

"You put a gun in there too?" the tall blonde asked "I might need that!"

"Don't be so melodramatic" Rei scold her "Now get going!"

"Alright, alright!" she exclaimed "I'm going!"

A tall, thin man –a chauffeur, she guessed- was waiting for her at the door, and quickly grabbed her suitcase downstairs. She followed him silently, and they got out of the building.

And there she saw a big, fancy, black limousine just waiting for her.

"Here we go" she murmured to herself. And taking a deep breath, she walked out and got inside the limousine, giving a thankful smile to the chauffeur that was holding the door open for her.

And so, the tall blonde young woman found herself on her way to the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

A beautiful young woman with soft, long aquamarine hair entered the art gallery, and everyone turned to look at her. She was wearing a long, silken dark blue dress that hugged her curves in the most perfect, sensual, but incredibly elegant way, hanging from a knot on the back of her neck and then falling down her body, her perfect back exposed.

Her long soft hair falling down, freely, and framing her soft features. Her deep blue eyes framed by long, black eyelashes, soft pink cheeks, and lip gloss on her full lips.

She smiled politely at the people around her, and then sweetly at a tall man that was making her way towards her.

He was in his mid fifties, and he has been quite a handsome man in his youth, but the growing belly that his clothes could not hide were a proof of his accommodated life, and his love for good food and excellent wine.

He was wearing a black, expensive tuxedo, his dark blue hair neatly combed, his blue eyes smiling proudly at her.

_Ok, look all sweet and innocent, you know the deal_, she told herself, while she let herself being held by the man now standing next to her.

"Michiru, darling" he said to her "You look lovely tonight, sweetheart"

"Thank you, dad" she answered, smiling sweetly at him "You look quite handsome, yourself"

"Me? Oh, please!" he exclaimed "I'm just an old man!"

He guided her to group of people she recognized immediately as her father's co-workers, and forced herself not to groan, and smiled sweetly at them instead.

"Miss Kaioh!" a young man with gray eyes, red short hair and a funny looking, red mustache called to her "It's such an honor to see you again!" he kissed her hand "Your father tells me you're in college now, studying art? Is it?" he kept talking "What a wonderful, exquisite young lady you are!"

Michiru smiled, and patiently listen to him. _Are you gonna let me say something, Phosphorus? Or you want to do all the talking for the both of us?_ she asked, mentally _Want to think for me too? God, I hate men! They're all so plain and... boring._

"I would be honored if you'd let me be your escort for the night" he was saying.

She could of swear she heard an alarm setting off in her head.

But she smiled politely at the man, and said "Of course, but first there are some relatives I need to go talk to, so if you would please excuse me"

And with that, she left the man standing there. She had to forced herself not to run, and instead walked calmly, but far away from that annoying man. But a hand on her shoulder made her stop and turn around.

"I see you couldn't come up with an excuse to run away and not show up" a male voice said to her.

She looked up at him, and a real smile came to her face for the first time that night.

He was tall, and quite handsome, with his black raven hair falling down to his deep, blue eyes. Broad shoulders, and a charming smile, he was what her father would consider a perfect prospect. And she actually liked him.

Too bad they were related.

And she didn't really like men in the first place...

"What? You found a way to get out of here?" she asked him, in a low voice so no one would hear them.

"No, but if you do, let me know" he answered, winking at her and taking her arm in his, while walking around the room "So, you playing solo tonight?"

"I wish!" she exclaimed, in a hushed whispered "I bet my father's already making every young, single men in here form a line to see which one gets the prize"

"I wish I could help you with that" he said, wincing.

"Oh, but you can! Get me out of here!" she begged, again in a whispered voice.

He laughed "And I really, deeply, truly wish we could do _that_" he said when he calmed down "But you know the deal, play it nice and maybe they'll be off our backs for a couple of months"

She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head.

"Yes, I know... I'm just sick and tired of the whole perfect little crystal princess act I have to put up for all this boring people!" she took a deep breath, and then looked up at him again "So, are you playing solo too?"

"Me? No, no, not at all" he answered, smiling "I'm actually waiting for my date, she should be here any moment now"

"Lucky bastard" she told him, and actually meant it.

"Michiru, Mamoru, hi!" a female voice called her from behind them.

And they turned around together, to look at a young, tall, beautiful young woman with long, chocolate hair falling down her shoulders and off her back, and soft green eyes. She was wearing a simple but elegant black strapless dress that reach down to her knees. Black high heeled stilettos completed the outfit.

"Makoto, there you are!" Michiru exclaimed "I was looking for you!"

"Should I be offended?" Mamoru asked, joking.

"No, but I do need all the friendly faces I can come up with to survive this weekend" she answered him.

"Oh, God, I know what you mean!" the tall brunette named Makoto exclaimed "I've been here barely an hour, and I already feel like pulling my hair off!"

"I should go and do some ass kissing" Mamoru informed "I trust you're in good hands now" he said, looking at Michiru.

She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

Makoto took her arm, and the both of them started walking around, nor really paying any attention to the photographs nor the people around them. They both had seen their cousin's photos before tonight's show, and they couldn't care less about the people.

"So how's class going for you?" Makoto asked her.

"It's ok. I actually like it!" she answered, smiling.

"'Course you do, it's on the outside of the city!" the brunette said.

"Exactly!" Michiru agreed "It's perfect!"

They both laughed, and the young aquamarine haired woman was about to say something to her tall cousin, when she heard the people around her murmuring something and turning around, towards the front door.

"That's Mamoru Chiba's girlfriend" she heard someone saying.

"I heard they're engaged" another voice said.

She frowned at that. Mamoru was engaged, and he didn't say anything?

Oh, she was going to murder him for that! She turned around to try and see the new comer, and apparently Mamoru's fiance, and then she had to try to keep her jaw in place.

Standing there, smiling softly at all the people around her, was the most magnificent woman she had ever laid eyes on.

_Mamoru, you really are one lucky, lucky bastard_, she thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

When the limousine finally came to a stop in front of a building, she took a look outside, while she waited for the chauffeur to open the door for her.

She got off the limousine, and took a deep breath.

_Ok, here we go, you can do this, you can do this. It's like playing house or something_, she told herself, while making her way to the entry door, _Except you never played house... What the hell am I doing here?_

The moment she entered the building and everyone turned around to look at her, she felt incredibly uncomfortable and completely out of place. Even though she was dressed up for the occasion.

But she was just not made for this kind of occasions!

And she had never wanted to be hit by lightning and disappear from the face of the earth so much. But right now, she truly wanted to.

"You made it" a male voice close to her got her out of her thoughts "Thanks for coming" he said, now next to her ear.

She smiled to him, and let him kiss her cheek in a sweet, gentle manner, while holding her close. But when she felt his hands in her lower back, she panicked.

"I swear, Mamoru, put your hands any lower, and you won't be able to have any children" she whispered to him, still smiling sweetly "Ever"

He chuckled "I see you're in a good mood" he said to her "Now come on, let me introduce you to everyone"

The moment they started walking, his hand resting softly on her waist, a tall, beautiful woman with dark blue eyes and long, black hair, wearing a magnificent white dress that reached down to her ankles, walked up to them. She was a little over weighted, but by no means fat, and she was probably in her late forties.

"Mamoru, who's this lovely lady here?" she asked him.

"That's what I want to know, too" said a second female voice from behind them.

They turned around to the owner of the new voice, and Haruka had to remind herself to breath. Because the young, aquamarine haired, blue eyed woman standing right there was, by far, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

She was the incarnation of all her fantasies!

Only better. Much, much better.

"Mom, Michiru, let me introduce you to Haruka Tenoh, my girlfriend" he said, looking at the tall blonde woman next to him.

_Dear Lord, she's hot!_, Haruka though, _Don't check her out, don't check her out! You're suppose to be Mamoru's girlfriend!_

She was having a really hard time keeping her eyes away from that perfect body. _You're suppose to be Mamoru's _straight _girlfriend!_

"Haruka, this is my mother, Kasumi Kaioh" Mamoru was saying "And this is my lovely little sister, Michiru"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you" the tall blonde said, looking at Mamoru's mother "I've heard so much about you"

_Yeah, like you're a control freak and the main reason I'm here!_, she added mentally.

"Did you, now?" she asked, surprised "My son's been doing an excellent job hiding you from me!" she exclaimed, looking at her son "Why would you ever hide such a lovely lady from me?"

"What can I say? I like to keep her all to myself" he answered, smiling at his mother.

"You could have told us you finally got yourself a decent girlfriend!" Michiru scolded him, and she had to force herself no to slap him on the head.

So instead, she turned to the tall blonde "How did he manage to get you, anyway? I know how annoyingly obnoxious he can be!" she joked.

_Decent girlfriend my ass!_, the blonde thought to herself, _I don't know what's more ridiculous, the girlfriend part, or the decent one!_

But she smiled at the young woman next to her, and said "Oh, I know he can be like that sometimes. But he can also be incredibly charming" she lied, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Oh, I have to go and find my husband!" Mrs. Kaioh exclaimed "I'm sure he would love to meet you!"

And at that, the older woman disappeared among the small crowd.

"Oh, I'm sure he would" Michiru said after her mother was gone, looking at her brother "You're so dead, Mamoru"

"I know" he said, massaging his temple.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tenoh" Michiru said, smiling warmly at the blonde.

"Please, call me Haruka" she said "And the pleasure it's all mine, Miss Kaioh" _Ok, you can do this, just be nice and flirt a little. You're good at that, aren't you?_, she kept talking to herself, _Only, this time, you're not trying to get her into bed with you..._

"Michiru, call me Michiru" she corrected her "Miss Kaioh makes me feel so... " she shook her shoulders and growled, rolling her eyes "And we're family, right? I hope he did a good job warning you, though. Our family is completely insane! I don't know which one's worse, my mother, or my father!" she assured her "Oh, God, I'm probably scaring you!"

Haruka had to smiled at that.

"No, it's ok. He did warned me" _Kind of..._ "I mean, I'm dating him, right?"

"I like you already!" Michiru exclaimed, a wide smile on her pretty face. She looked at Mamoru "She's a keeper, I can tell! You better be nice to her!" she said.

But then her smile faded away, and she was looking at some point behind the tall blonde "Ok, gotta book it for now" and with that, she disappeared too.

"Yeah, you better be nice" Haruka murmured, turning to him "What the hell, Mamoru?"

"What? It's going great so far..." he started to say.

"Not that, you moron!" she was trying really hard not to yell "Why on earth didn't you tell me you have a hot sister?" she hissed.

He blinked at her, and then shook his shoulders "What do you mean? She's not hot, she's my sister!"

She rolled her eyes "Well, news flash! She's hot!" she said "And completely fuckable!" her voice was a desperate whisper now.

"Jesus, Haruka, she's my sister!" he exclaimed, almost as desperate, and trying really hard not to get weird images of his sister and his friend together.

"You owe me" she said to him, now somewhat calmer.

"Mamoru!" a male voice called out to him "What is this about you having a lovely lady as your girlfriend?"

"Big time!" Haruka murmured to his ear, before planting a sweet, lovely smile on her face and turning around to face the old man approaching them.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"She's a keeper, I can tell! You better be nice to her!" she said to her brother.

_And if you don't keep her, I will!_, she added mentally. _Look at those hips! I'd be more than happy to drown in there..._

A flash of red from somewhere behind the sexy tall blonde crossed her line of vision, and she panicked. _Oh crap, not him again!_, she thought.

She looked at the blonde again. She actually wanted to stay and get to know her better. She truly seemed like a nice, interesting person. But she had all weekend to do that.

Right now, she needed to run away!

"Ok, gotta book it for now" she announced, before turning around on the other direction and walking away, fast, from the redhead man.

She saw her father some distance away, and she turned to the left, trying to avoid him too. She knew he was on his way to talk to Mamoru, but being extra careful never hurt anyone.

Some waitress offered her a glass of champagne, and she took it mindlessly, while searching the room for a friendly, preferably female, face.

She wasn't in the right kind of mood to put up with some other potential husband, and the friendly, crazy, funny talk she could have with any of her cousins sounded like what she needed right now.

But a quick look among the crowd told her Makoto wasn't anywhere to be found. She was, after all, a tall woman, and there for, easy to spot. So the aquamarine haired girl emptied her glass with one big, and quite unladylike, gulp and off she went, in search of a hiding place.

The best thing she could find was the restrooms. So she opened the door, and locked herself up on one of the little cabinets.

_I wonder how long until someone comes looking for me_, she thought to herself, _This is so boring..._

A vibrating movement against her inner thigh got her attention, and she vaguely wonder if keeping her cellphone hidden in her thigh high stockings was such a good idea after all.

She would sure make a pretty scene taking the damn thing off in the middle of that gallery. Little perfect princess image, right out the window!

She took a look at the caller ID, and smiled.

"Hey, baby" she said softly, answering the phone call, and holding her cellphone close to her "I miss you too... No, I'm in the restrooms... No, I'm not sick, I'm hiding!"

She heard a noise, and the sound of a door opening, and she panicked.

"Someone's coming, I have to go" she whispered into the phone "You know why!" she exclaimed to the phone, still trying to keep her voice low "Gotta go, call you later, bye!" she said in one breath, and hung up.

She put her cellphone back into its hiding place, took a deep breath, and got out of her small little heaven. And she came face to face with a tall, beautiful woman with magenta eyes and dark green, long hair.

And Michiru almost jumped up, surprised out of her skin.

"Gees, Setsuna!" she exclaimed "Don't scare me like that!"

"Were you hiding in there?" the woman asked her.

"Um... no?" Michiru answered her, smiling innocently.

"Right, and I believe you" Setsuna said, smiling at her, and then walking to the mirror, checking herself and arranging her dress.

"I swear this thing got smaller right after I got it" she mumbled. It was a short, tight black dress that reached a little over her knees, with small straps keeping it in place, and a modest but still sexy cleavage.

"I like it" the aquamarine haired girl said.

"I hate it!" the other exclaimed "Tell me again why I can't wear my comfy, worn out, old jean shorts and some nice tank top?"

"Because that's not lady like" Michiru answered her, smiling "Remember? You're suppose to be our lovely, talented star of the night, and you can't walk around looking like you just woke up"

"Right. Damn journalists" she took one last look at herself, and then turned to the younger woman "So who's that blonde Mamoru's been showing off all night?"

"His girlfriend" she answered.

Setsuna blinked at her, surprised "Really?"

"Really"

"So he's off the hook now?" the dark green haired woman asked.

"I guess... lucky bastard" Michiru answered her "Now they'll be on my back the entire weekend"

"Lucky bastard indeed!" Setsuna exclaimed, knowing full well how her aunt and uncle could get when it came to finding Mamoru a proper, decent girl for him to marry, and a wealthy, young, promising man for Michiru to settle down with "She seems nice, though"

"Yeah, she's pretty too" the young woman said "More like pretty damn hot..." she added in a murmur.

But Setsuna heard her, and she blinked at her again. But then she smiled "Right, I keep forgetting about you... sorry..."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that" she said, waving her hand and dismissing the comment.

"Sure you didn't"

"I didn't!"

"Whatever you say, hon" Setsuna said, smiling, and looking into her purse for some lipstick she soon applied to her soft lips "But I should warn you, she's your brother's girlfriend"

"I know that, and I really didn't mean it like that! And for your information, I'm already dating someone" Michiru said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, so that's who you were talking to just now!" the other woman exclaimed, still smiling at her now frustrated looking cousin.

"Why can't I keep a secret from you?" she demanded "Just one!"

"Because I know it all" she answered her "Past, present, and future"

"Oh really?" Michiru asked, and when she saw her cousin nodding her head, she narrowed her blue eyes at her "Then tell me, when will I get my art degree, uh?"

"That's an easy one. You won't" Setsuna had to force herself not to laughed at the wide eyed, surprised but yet incredulous expression on her cousin's face "You'll fall deeply and madly in love with some girl, and you'll run away with her"

Michiru looked at her for a moment, blinked a couple of times, and then smiled.

"I actually like the whole falling in love and running away thing" she said "Specially the running away part!"

"I thought you would" Setsuna answered her "Now lets go before they start hunting us down"

And at that, the younger woman let her shoulders fall, bending her back and almost falling to the floor "Do we have to?" she asked, in a pleading voice.

"We have to look like the perfect, loving, rich family, remember?" she answered her

"Damn journalists" she mumbled, before letting her cousin drag her out of the restrooms.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

"And this photograph right here, it's just amazing" the redhead man was saying "The movement, the sentiment, it's just magnificent, don't you think so, Miss Kaioh?"

"Yes, of course it is" she answered.

_Someone kill me now!_ she begged mentally.

She had been listening to this man rambling on about art and photographs for almost an hour now. And besides the fact that he was plain boring, there was also the fact that he didn't know the first thing about art.

And Michiru found herself taking deep breaths and counting to one hundred, in order to keep herself from screaming.

"It's such a shame I won't be able to join you and your family this weekend" he said "But I have to go to London for a business meeting. I hope you'll forgive me"

"Of course, I understand" _Thank God! One down, seventy four to go..._

"I knew you would" he said, smiling at her "You're such a mature, charming lady"

_Ok, think something embarrassing so you can blush and look like a pretty, innocent girl. Think, think... How about when Saeko dragged you to that sex shop and wanted you to get that penis looking thingy and you screamed to her, and the entire store, why you didn't want to get that?_

And, she blushed.

"Thank you, sir"

"I'm sure we can make up for this weekend some other time, would you like that?" he asked her, but before she could answer, he kept talking "I have this magnificent yacht, I'm sure you'll love it. We can go and have a day out in the sea, what do you say? Would next saturday work for you?"

She looked at him, surprised. Or at least she hoped she looked surprised. She was actually panicking, and squeezing her brains out trying to come up with a decent excuse.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and then a voice saying "Would you mind if I take her away from you for a moment?"

Michiru gave the redhead, annoying little man a smile of apologize, and then she turned around to come face to face –or, more like face to neck, and only because she was wearing high heels- with her brother.

She gave him a wide smile, and once they were both our of earshot from the redhead man, they started talking.

"I love you!" she exclaimed, hugging his arm.

He chuckled "You looked like you needed the saving" he said.

"I did! God, what an obnoxious, unbearable little man!" she hissed.

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, wincing.

"Yes!" she answered, trying not to scream. But then she noticed they were alone "Where's your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Talking to mother" he answered her, with a half sided smile.

"Oh, you're so mean" she said, opening her eyes "If you're one single man by tomorrow morning, you had it coming!"

He laughed "Don't worry, she's not going to dump me" _She'll just kill me_, he added mentally "Besides, we're out in public, mom knows how to behave in public"

"Maybe" she said, and she was about to say something else, when that vibrating movement on her thigh got her attention again. "Crap, I'll be right back!"

She made her way back to the restrooms as fast as she could, but by the time she finally locked herself in there, the phone had stopped vibrating.

She took it out anyway, and checked the caller ID.

She let out a sigh, and then hit the recall button "Hey baby" she said, when she heard the other person answering her call.

"_Why didn't you answer me?"_

"I was in the middle of the gallery, I couldn't..."

"_Tell me, Michiru, why are you so ashamed of me? Of us!"_

"I'm not! But my cellphone is..."

"_Just drop it, ok? I can't do this anymore!"_

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"_This!_" the girl yelled over the phone "_I'm sorry, I'm not like you, alright? You have your family, and your music, and your friends, and your whole fucking life!"_

"Well... yeah.. but so do you, it's just normal..." she tried to explain.

"_No, it's not normal! When you have no time for your girlfriend, it's not normal! You're not even trying, Michiru! I have to beg you to go out with me, every time!"_

"Of course I'm trying! Don't be like this..." she was getting annoyed by now.

"_I'm sorry, Michiru, I just... I can't do this anymore. Goodbye"_

And right after that, Michiru heard the line going dead on her.

She looked at her phone, and blinked.

"What the..." she blinked again "She hung up on me!" she yelled, frustrated.

She got out of the little cabinet, cellphone still in hand, and fuming.

She couldn't believe she had just been dumped! And over the phone!

She put her hands on the counter, and looked at herself in the mirror. If she hadn't been in the right kind of mood to be at that stupid gallery before, she was definitively _not_ in the mood now.

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself, but it didn't work. So she let out a yell, and kicked the trash can right next to her with her foot. And then she open her mouth to scream out in pain, but the scream actually got caught in her throat.

And that's exactly how Haruka found her.

One hand resting on the counter, the other one holding up her foot, eyes wide, mouth open, and looking like she was in a lot of pain.

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked her.

"No!" she almost yelled "I'm not alright! I'm nowhere _near_ alright!"

"Ok, ok, got the point!" Haruka said, holding her palms up in front of her "I was just asking..." she mumbled.

"How can I be alright? I hate this people, I hate this place, I hate my freaking father being so goddamn controlling" Michiru was going ballistic now "I hate fucking cellphones!" she yelled, waving her hand, and her cellphone, in the air.

The blonde walked up to her, and put one hand on the younger girl's shoulder "Just calm down, ok? Take a deep breath and..."

"I'm out of here!" Michiru exclaimed, now making her way to the door.

And she walked right out of the restrooms, leaving one surprised tall blonde woman behind.

She made her way out of the gallery without being stopped or interrupted by anyone. She stood there for a couple of seconds, just enjoying the cool night breeze, and wondering what she could do now.

Because she was damn sure she wasn't going home yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, a little family history. And Haruka being... well, Haruka!

I just realized that on this particular FF, I'm making Haruka and Michiru like the two sides of me. You know, the good one, and the bad one? I just don't know which one is the bad one here... Because, honestly, I just discovered I'm one twisted, nasty, fu*** up person. (and such a perv!) When did that happen? I used to be such a nice, innocent little girl! I went to a catholic school, for God's sake! With nuns and all! (ok, maybe that's it... right?). Of course the fact that I was always the crazy one, getting tattoos at 14, mocking the priest behind his back, stealing the church's wine, and never wearing the school uniform properly has absolutely nothing to do with this.... ¬¬

But I'm funny, right? I'm a crazy, but funny person, right?... And I'm good! Deep down inside (really, really deep inside), I'm still a nice person!

Anyway! On with the story!

Enjoy!

-----------

**8**

They got out of the limousine, and Haruka had to take a deep breath and try really hard to keep her jaw in place, as she took a look at the mansion in front of her.

She wasn't poor. She was actually used to the good life.

Her mother was a successful business woman, and money has never been a problem in the Tenoh residence. Her parents had given her her very first, brand new BMW car when she was fifteen. And she got her first Ferrari by her seventeenth birthday. And she was a successful, raising car racer herself.

So, yes, she was used to have money in her pockets.

But this, this thing in front of her was just way too much. It was screaming money and power, right at her face.

"Come on, it's late" Mamoru said to her, taking her out of her reverie "I'll take you upstairs"

"I'm not sleeping with you" she warned him, her voice a whisper.

"Of course not!" he answered "My family's way too up tight for that! You'll have your own room for the weekend"

"Good!"

"What, afraid I'll ravish you and turn you straight?" he joked "Hey, maybe you'd like it!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, and walked up to stand right in front of him. She then put both her hands on his chest, and looked up at nowhere in particular, frowning.

And she looked like she was actually considering what Mamoru had just said.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Mm... no boobs... so not fun" she answered, now looking at him, still feeling his chest "I'm not liking it already!"

"God, you're _so_ gay!" he exclaimed.

She smiled at him "I know, right? Isn't it great?"

"Come on, lets get inside" he said, rolling his blue eyes.

He guided her into the mansion, and up the stairs, to a long hallway with so many closed doors, Haruka had to counted them just to avoid getting herself lost later. Mamoru finally came to a stop, and opened a door for her, turning the lights on, and Haruka stepped in.

She took a look around, amazed.

It looked like a five stared hotel room in there! There was a living room, with expensive sofas and even a big TV and a coffee table. A huge window with what she could guess must be a great sight, but she couldn't really see anything since it was already late in the night. And then there was a double oak door.

She opened them, and walked in, a smile on her face.

"Can I take that home with me?" she asked Mamoru, pointing at the king size, four post, incredibly comfy looking bed "You know, as a souvenir?"

Mamoru just looked at her, and she shook her shoulders.

"You're no fun"

"I'm tired, it's been a long night, ok?" he said, rubbing his eyes "I'm off now"

"Oh, no, you're not!" she exclaimed, taking his arm and stopping him "I'm gonna go and get out of this freaking dress, and then you're gonna explain some facts to me, got it?"

Mamoru let out a sigh, but nodded his head.

He took a seat right on the bed, laying on his back and closing his eyes while he waited for his friend, who had disappeared behind the suit bathroom door. He was really tired, and he wasn't really in the mood to talk right now. But he guessed he owed her that much.

"Ok, all done!" Haruka exclaimed, getting out of the bathroom and jumping into bed.

She was now wearing some comfy, wide, gray flannel pants, and a black, worn out sweatshirt. She had insisted, right after Minako had said she would need a silky night dress, that there was absolutely no need for such a ridiculous thing.

If anything, she was going to make damn sure she could sleep on some normal clothes!

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Mamoru asked, sitting up as well.

"Everything?" she answered "I mean, I knew you were loaded, but this?" she exclaimed, pointing at her surroundings "This is just .. wow. I mean, _wow_!"

"I know, it's a little bit too much for me too. But it's not like I have any saying in the matter, so..."

"Yeah... ok, on with the questions! How come you have a different last name?" she wanted to know, just now actually realizing she didn't really know that much about her best friend's family history "And what does exactly your family do for a living, deal with drugs? And your mother didn't seem that terrible to me..." she was shooting all the questions that came to her mind at once "And how come you never told me you have a sister!"

"Ok, slow down!" Mamoru exclaimed, trying to get his friend to shut up long enough for him to actually answer anything "The official story is that my father died when I was a baby, and then my mother married Hiroyiki about a year later. And so Michiru came along"

"The 'official' story?" Haruka repeated "Uh, dirty little secrets on rich families! I like it!"

"Yeah" he said, chuckling at his friends expression "The truth is they got divorced because my mother met Hiroyuki at some car shop"

"What the hell was your mother doing in a car shop?" Haruka asked, surprised at that one.

"Getting her car fixed?" he answered "There was no money back then. No name, no image to keep. She was just your normal, next door housewife. Anyway, they met, and my parents got divorced. My father died about two years after that, and by that time Hiroyiki started getting somewhat known, so they come up with the little lie about me and the whole divorced deal got covered"

"So you're like the black sheep?" the blonde asked "I knew there was a good reason why I like you so much"

"Funny, you're funny" he said, rolling his eyes at her "Anyway, he has this big, successful business, with computers and electronics and that stuff..."

"Wait, you mean HK?" Haruka interrupted him "Men, they rock! Those stereos are like... the best, ever! And the laptops?"

"Yeah, I know, they're good. He's good at what he does" Mamoru said, nodding his head "So, that's question number two. About my mother... we were on public, so she was being nice. Talk to me tomorrow" but when Haruka just looked at him frowning, he soon added "You met that Kawabe girl tonight, right?"

"Oh" Haruka said, now with a panic expression "That girl's a nightmare..." she shuddered.

"Exactly" Mamoru agreed "Multiply her for, I don't know, a billion? That's how many girls my mother has thrown at me so I can marry one of them and give her a thousand and one grandchildren"

"Wow, that's _a lot_ of grandchildren" the blonde mumbled "You're gonna be bumping like a bunny on a caffeine overdose! Man, I feel so sorry for your future wife! Giving birth to all those babies? God! One looks painful enough!"

"You're such a guy, did you know that?" Mamoru told her, frowning at her choice of words. But then he smiled "That's why I like you"

"Of course you do, I'm adorable!" she exclaimed, smiling back at him "And of course, you can talk to me about breasts without me slapping you, so that's a pointer" she smiled victoriously "So what about your hot, sexy sexy, 'I so want to do her' sister?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes again, but answered her anyway.

"Half sister, actually. She's two and a half years younger than me. And her father sent her to this all girl boarding school..."

"Really? I'm so jealous!" the blonde exclaimed, eyes wide open "Have you heard all the stories about those places? Man! That's hot, steamy, mind blowing, girl on girl, _wild_ teenage sex!" she looked like she was just about to start drooling "Every day! God, I wish my mom had sent me to one of those... I could have been so happy!"

"Whatever... she's not like that, you know?" Mamoru told her, picturing what her friend has just told him, but trying to keep her sister out of the fantasy.

"Maybe, but I'm sure she had at least one hot encounter in those showers" she said "I mean, come on! It's just so damn tempting!"

"Ok, I'm going to bed now, and you need a cold shower" he said, getting off the bed and walking to the door.

"I think I do" Haruka answered after him, smiling at all the pretty pictures dancing in her mind.

At least she was going to have nice, wet dreams!


	9. Chapter 9

I had such a great time just IMAGINING this chap!!!!

(I'm mean, I know!)

Thanks for all your reviews, and enjoy!

**------------------**

**9**

A loud noise coming from the hallway got his attention, and he frowned. He had just walked out of the shower, and was now wearing only his boxers, torso still wet, and hair dripping water.

Again that noise, and someone swearing.

Pretty badly.

He walked up to his bedroom door, and opened it to look outside. And he almost had a heart attack at what he saw, bending down, almost crawling, there.

"Michiru?" he asked "What the hell happened to you?"

The girl looked up at the sound of someone talking to her, and when she saw her brother standing there, she gave him a wide, happy smile.

"Mamo! I'm _so_ happy to see you!" she exclaimed "I was out... and there was like... this crazy bartender... he wanted to come home with me... can you imagine?"

She was hiccuping, her hair looked like a complete mess, and she was bare foot.

"Are you drunk?" Mamoru asked her, incredulous.

Michiru giggled like a school girl at him.

"'Course not!" she answered, standing up, and then stumbling to the side "I just had..." she counted with her fingers, frowning "Nine?... Ok, maybe twelve tequila shots..."

"Jesuschrist, Michiru, you're completely wasted!" he said, going to hold her to steady her, and getting into panic mode. _If mom sees her right now..._ he thought.

"I am not!" she defended herself "I'm just... happy, happy!" she started singing "Lucky, oh lucky lucky, I'm so happy!"

"Ok, come on" he said, dragging her inside his bedroom "You need a shower and a coffee"

He got her inside, Michiru jumping and singing and looking incredibly and stupidly happy.

And completely drunk.

She even stunk!

He guided her to the bed, and she just drop there, face down, laughing. But then she turned around, and lifted her arms up in the air, moving them around as if she was following some melody.

"You're on a relationship, right?" she asked him, still moving her arms "Is it always so hard?"

"What?" Mamoru asked, not understanding "What are you talking about?"

"Your girlfriend, you dumb ass!" she exclaimed, sitting up on the bed, and then falling back down, the sudden movement making her incredibly dizzy "I mean... is it really that hard? And that demanding? And time consuming and...?"

"You need a shower. I'm gonna go and get you some coffee" he said.

But she stopped him, grabbing him by the arm and standing up and off the bed.

"No, please, tell me!" she begged "I wanna know!"

"Why would you ask me that?" he asked back. _How the hell should I know!_ he thought to himself. But he couldn't really tell her that...

"Because!" she exclaimed.

And then she lift her dress up to her waist, stumbling all the way, and took her cellphone from its hiding place inside her stockings.

"What I wanna know..." she started "Is why the fuck I've been dumped over the freaking phone!"

Mamoru blinked at her. He didn't know she was in a relationship. And the dumping part did explain why she was down right drunk.

"Dumped! I've been dumped!" she exclaimed again "Can you believe it? Dumped!" she yelled "_Me_!"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" he exclaimed, grabbing her by the arms to steady her "Shower, now" he said, now dragging her to his bathroom. They stumbled in there together, and Mamoru sat her over the toilet while he worked with his shower.

"I can't believe this..." she was mumbling "It's just... I mean... come on!"

She heard the water running, and she looked up at her brother standing there, looking back at her. She got up, put her hands on the waist of her dress, and pulled it up.

Mamoru blushed. Deeply.

"Dear God!" he murmured, getting out of the bathroom and leaving a very drunk Michiru in there.

He walked out of his bedroom and across the hallway, and knocked on a closed door. He waited patiently, as patiently as he could given the circumstances, and then he heard a deep growled, as the door flung open.

"What?" the blonde asked him.

"I need your help" he simply said, grabbing her hand and taking her out of the room.

"What? Now?" she asked, confused "Mamoru, it's two in the freaking morning!"

"I know that!" he exclaimed, as they got inside his bedroom.

"I told you I'm not sleeping with you" she said "So drop it, ok? Use your hand or something"

He rolled his eyes.

"It's not that, you moron!" he exclaimed "Look, Michiru is in there, and she just broke up with her boyfriend or something, and she's completely wasted" he said, pointing to the closed bathroom door.

Haruka blinked, and then frowned.

"So? What does that has to do with me?" she asked "Get her to sleep over it. She'll have one hell of a hang over tomorrow, but..."

"You don't understand, I need your help, alright?" he explained "I need to go and make her some coffee, but I can't just leave her in there alone! She'll fall down and break her neck or something!"

Haruka took a deep breath, and then let it out.

"Ok, fine!" she finally exclaimed "I'll help you! But if she throws up, I'm out!"

Mamoru nodded, making his way to the door to get that coffee "She's in the shower now, so..."

"Wait! Hold on!" Haruka yelled "She's naked in there?" she hissed.

"Um... yeah... but, you know, I trust you..."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" she asked him, eyes wide open "Hi, I'm Haruka, and, oh yeah! I'm a lesbian!" she hissed again "A horny lesbian!"

"Come on, don't be like this, please" he begged "She's my sister! And it's... weird!"

"I didn't come all the way here, to pretend to be your freaking girlfriend in front of your freaking family, instead of being out somewhere having wild sex with some random hot chick" she started "Just for you to locked me up with some _other_ hot chick! A naked one, at that!" she was going ballistic by now "One that I can't fuck!" she finished, hitting her foot to the floor in an angry, teenage-like manner.

They both heard a loud noise, and then a loud "Ouch! My ass!" coming from inside the bathroom, and Haruka looked at Mamoru.

"Kiss your life goodbye, buddy" she told him "'Cause starting monday morning, you don't have one anymore!"

"I know, I know" he said, walking to the door now "I'm a dead man, I know!"


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

She opened the door, and saw the girl laying there on the floor, towel half wrapped around her naked, wet body.

And she was nursing her behind and pouting.

The blonde closed her green eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. _Dear God, help me!_ she begged.

"Oh, hi!" Michiru greeted, smiling up at her "Where's Mamoru?"

"Downstairs, making you some coffee" she answered, opening her eyes and going to help the girl on her feet, wrapping the towel around her body "What happened to you?" she asked, wondering where did that charming, innocent, pretty lady she had met earlier that night go to.

"She dumped me!" Michiru exclaimed, raising her hands up in the air and making her towel fall down to the floor again "Over the freaking phone!"

Haruka blushed deeply at the sight of that perfect, white body right next to her, not really listening to what she was saying but rather quite occupied looking at her breasts.

_Dear Lord, just kill me now!_ she prayed, and went to grab the towel and cover her again.

"Ok, so I wasn't in love or anything... but still!" the girl kept talking "So what if I have a career already? Is it really that bad?" she asked, looking at the blonde.

"No, of course not" she answered "Now lets get you something to wear..."

"And, yes, I have a crazy family, and my father doesn't have a clue" she kept talking, now resting against the counter "So I can't just show up and say 'hey daddy, this is my girlfriend', right?" she asked "I mean, you have to give me some time, right?"

Haruka blinked. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, completely and utterly surprised.

"I mean, he would probably die on me or something! And then he'd come back from the dead just so he can kill me!" Michiru kept on talking, completely ignoring the surprised blonde "But that's not a good reason to dump me! Is it? Or maybe there's just something wrong with me... Is there something wrong with me?" she asked, now looking into green, surprised, and wide opened eyes.

"N.. no! Of... of course not!" the blonde stuttered "I mean... look at you!"

"You're beautiful" Michiru said, again ignoring what the blonde had just said "Did you know that?"

"What?" Haruka asked. Michiru was looking at her as if she was the most delicious, heavenly looking pie on earth, and the blonde was panicking now.

"And I want to kiss you so badly" the aquamarine haired girl said.

Haruka barely had time to blink before she felt a round pair of, again naked, breasts pressed against hers, a set of arms around her neck, and soft lips over her own.

Soft lips that tasted like alcohol.

She fell down to the floor upon the sudden impact, down on her behind, and the younger woman straddled her, now kissing Haruka's long neck.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God!_, was all she could think of. She was very close to having a heart attack.

"My brother sure is one hell of a lucky bastard" Michiru said in her ear, and then sucked on her neck, right below the blonde's ear.

"Ok, stop!" she begged, sitting up on the floor.

But Michiru had other thing coming. She started rocking her hips against the blonde, still kissing and sucking her neck, a hand going to cup one soft, round breast, caressing her through the material of her sweatshirt. The other playing with the soft blonde hair at her neck.

Haruka moan. Deeply.

And then shot her eyes, put her hands on the girl's arms and pulled that mouth away from her.

Michiru looked at her, and blinked, her naked breasts jumping up at Haruka's face.

She moan again. _I'm being ravish by a hot chick, why am I stopping her?_

"God, you're so beautiful" Michiru breathed "And I so want to fuck you right now" and with that, she kissed her again, hard on the mouth.

Tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance, hips pressed together.

_I shouldn't do this, I shouldn't do this!_, Haruka was screaming in her mind, _Why shouldn't I do this? I died and went to heaven!_

She was about to throw her entire act right out the window and just have wild, crazy sex with the beauty rocking against her, when a voice from the other side of the door got her attention.

_Right, that's why!_, she told herself.

"Everything ok in there?" came Mamoru's muffled voice.

_No!_ Haruka screamed in her mind. But out loud, she said "Um... yeah, everything's fine. We'll be right out!" _Shit, shit, shit!_

Michiru looked at her, blinked, and then blushed.

"Sorry" she said, looking really embarrassed now "I guess I sort of... lose control when I drink... and then I get all horny..." she mumbled "I should really quit it..."

"Yes, you probably should" Haruka agreed, now standing up, and helping the aquamarine haired, incredibly embarrassed, and still quite drunk girl up on her feet too.

They got out of the bathroom, and found Mamoru standing there, coffee cup in hand, looking all worried for his little drunken sister.

Haruka glared at him. She had never wanted to kill someone so much, like she wanted to kill him right now. And she wasn't even sure if she wanted to kill him for dragging her to that nuthouse, or for interrupting them just now!

Michiru laid herself on the bed, covering herself with the covers, and made a ball of herself there, without even bothering to take her towel off and get some clothes on.

"Michi, you should get some clothes on" Mamoru told her "And drink this"

"Ok" she answered, without opening her eyes, and not moving from her spot on the bed.

Mamoru looked at his friend, and the blonde just shook her shoulders at him. This was just too much for her. "I'm off now" she announced.

"Please, don't go" came Michiru's soft, sleepy voice, stopping her dead on her tracks. "Would you stay with me? Please? I really don't want to be alone right now"

Her green eyes went wide open again, and she vaguely wonder if they would actually pup out her head anytime soon now. She looked at Mamoru with a pleading expression upon her face, but he just shook his shoulders.

"I guess I'll go and sleep in her bedroom, then" he said, and he walked out of the room.

Haruka followed right after him.

"Are you fucking crazy?" she hissed, standing in the middle of the hallway, right in front of her soon to be dead friend.

"What? There's nothing we can do now, so just lets go to bed, ok?" he said "And she seems to like you, so..."

_You have no idea!_ she said to herself "I can't sleep in there with her! She's naked, for God's sake!" she exclaimed, her foot hitting the floor like a twelve year old.

"I know that!" he exclaimed back, and then he took a deep breath "Look, she's probably asleep already. And I trust you, so..."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Mamoru turned around to leave. But Haruka stopped him, an evil smile on her face.

"You know what? I don't think I can come up with enough ways to torture you after this weekend is over" she told him, before turning around herself and going back inside the bedroom.

She walked up to the bed and to the small human ball laying in there, and she took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm herself. And then she let herself down on the bed, as far away from Michiru as she could get.

But the younger, and very naked, woman soon cuddled right next to her, resting her curly, wet head on her chest, and hugging her close.

"Thank you" Michiru softly said to her "You're such a nice person" she nuzzled her head against the blonde, unintentionally rubbing her breast "And so comfy" she added, her voice barely a sleepy whispered.

_Think of dead puppies, think of dead puppies_, Haruka kept telling herself, as she closed her eyes, desperately trying to ignore the girl now sleeping over her breasts, and the naked body pressed against her own.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

When she woke up the next morning, she was laying on a really nice, warm bed, and she didn't really feel like getting up yet.

There was a sweet shampoo smell reaching her nose, and a steady breathing softly caressing her neck. A warm, naked body was pressed against her own, head resting on her breasts, arms wrapped around her waist, legs tangled together.

And she wondered why she didn't leave right after her business was all done. Like she always did. No questions asked, no ridiculous interviews about her life, no false promises she couldn't keep.

And she didn't want to keep them either. She didn't want anything serious. Specially not with some random girl she had picked up at a bar.

But then she felt the definitive feeling of her sleeping pants caressing her skin, and she remembered she was, actually, dressed. And that the naked girl pressed against her was not some random girl she had picked up at a bar.

And, the important part, they had most definitively _not_ have sex last night.

She felt the girl cuddling even closer to her, one hand going up to gently cup her breast, one leg between her own, brushing against her. And she panicked, opening her eyes all of a sudden and looking at the sleeping girl.

_This is not good_, she said to herself.

Michiru lifted her face a little, just enough to nuzzled against the blonde's neck, but still pretty much asleep. Her leg pressing a little harder against the blonde.

"Oh boy!" Haruka exclaimed, getting herself away from the girl, and falling down to the floor, hard on her behind "Crap!" she yelled out in pain.

Michiru woke up at the sudden yell, blinking away at the strange room she was in, and looking at a blonde head near the edge of the bed.

And the blurry memories from the night before came running to her mind, so she covered herself with the sheets, and went to the edge of the bed, looking down at the tall woman still laying on the floor.

"Are you alright?" she asked "I didn't push you or anything, did I?"

"No" she answered, groaning "Damn! That hurt!"

The door flung open suddenly, and both girls looked up to see Mamoru standing there, holding a glass of water and looking back at his sister still sitting naked on his bed, and at his friend laying on the floor right next to the bed.

He smiled, amused.

"Everything alright?" he asked at the tall blonde.

She sat up, and glared at him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I was just asking"

"Are you hurt?" Michiru asked, ignoring her brother, and looking back at the tall woman.

"Yes, I'm fine" she finally said "I just fell, that's all"

"How are _you_ feeling?" Mamoru asked his sister.

"Like a train loaded with a million elephants ran over me last night?" she answered, massaging her forehead.

"I thought so. These are for you" he said, handing her a glass of water and two pain killers. She gladly took it "Now, everyone's starting to wake up. So you better hurry up and go to your room" he told her, and then he turned to his friend "You too"

Haruka didn't need for him to tell her a second time. She got up in one fast motion, and walked right out of the room without even looking back.

"Wow, she's fast" Michiru commented, after the blonde.

"Yeah, she is" Mamoru agreed "And she's not really a morning person, so..."

"Sorry about last night" she apologized "I really shouldn't have..."

"Hey, it's alright" he interrupted her "Just don't make so much noise next time. You were lucky mom wasn't the one finding you"

"Oh God!" she groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

She had a terrible headache, she was naked in her brother's bedroom, and she had practically raped her brother's girlfriend! Ok, so she was really drunk last night, but still!

How was she going to face her ever again?

She needed to talk to her. _And tell her what? Sorry I ravished you last night, but I was drunk and you're hot? Yeah, right, that would work..._ She was so incredibly embarrassed!

Two hours later, she was sitting on the table, her mother at one end, her father at the other, having breakfast in a perfect and happy silence. And she was actually incredibly thankful for that one.

She still had a headache, and she really didn't want any questions coming her way, asking where exactly had she disappeared into last night. Because, really, how was she suppose to explain that?

The dinner room door opening got her attention, and she looked up from her french toast. She saw her brother entering the room, dressed on some casual black pants and a simple but still somewhat elegant dark green shirt. And right behind him, Haruka entered the room too, and Michiru gulped.

_Dear God, I can't believe I'm still horny!_ she thought to herself, staring at her.

The tall blonde woman was wearing a white, tight shirt, unbutton at the top and showing off some skin there, and a tight, knee length, black skirt, hugging her waist, and marking her every curve. White low heeled sandals on her feet.

"Oh, Haruka!" her mother called out to her, getting up from the table and going to hug the tall blonde woman "What a pleasure to see you again! I trust you slept well?"

Haruka smiled at the woman. _Sure, I slept on your son's bed, and your daughter tried to rape me!_ she told herself.

But out loud she said, with the sweetest tone of voice she could make "Yes, of course. I slept like a sweet little baby"

The new couple sat down around the table, right in front of the young aquamarine haired girl, and started having their breakfast.

And Michiru thought she never envied her brother so much, like she was did right now.

"So, tell us, Haruka, what do you do for a living?" Mr. Kaioh asked.

"Dad, please!" Michiru exclaimed "Don't scare her off!"

"I'm not scaring her off, I'm making a perfectly reasonable question" he said.

"It's ok" Haruka said, looking at the younger woman, and then turning back to Mr. Kaioh "I'm a musician" she answered.

It wasn't a lie. Not the entire truth either, but at least she wasn't lying! And it's not like she could say she was a car racer –she had a feeling they wouldn't quite like that one-, so musician it was.

Mamoru looked at her, quite surprised, but he disguised it quickly, before anyone else but his tall blonde friend could noticed.

And Haruka smiled at him, winking. _Oh yeah, you're not the only one with little secrets here, buddy_, she thought to herself.

"Oh really?" Mrs. Kaioh asked, excited "What instrument do you play?"

"The piano" she answered, easily "I've been playing it since I was six"

"Oh, we have one on the other room!" Mrs. Kaioh said again "Would you play something for me tonight? I would love to hear you play!"

"Mom, please, she doesn't have to..." Mamoru started saying. But Haruka put a hand on his, and smiled.

"I would be honored" she simply answered. And she had to keep herself from laughing her heart out at Mamoru's expression.

"Excellent, it's settled then!" Mrs. Kaioh exclaimed, clapping her hands "Now, tell me, what does your family do for a living? I mean, you seem like a nice, decent girl, but I can't let my son date just anyone..."

"Mom!" Mamoru exclaimed, interrupting her.

"I'm sorry, son, but I made the horrible mistake of sending you to that public school with all that... common, low people, and you have never brought someone home before" Mrs. Kaioh explained, with a serious expression on her face "So I have to make absolutely sure you're not getting any disease or anything..."

"Mom, for God's sake!" Mamoru exclaimed again.

Haruka just blushed. Was this woman insulting her? Ok, so she wasn't exactly _decent_, she would give her that much, but she wasn't street trash either!

"What?" his mother asked "What is so wrong with me taking care of you?"

"You're going a little over board here, mom" Michiru told her, blushing herself over her mother's words.

"No, I'm not" Mrs. Kaioh said "I'm just making sure my son's not making a mistake here. I mean, what if you get her pregnant before you even marry her?"

Haruka chocked at that one, but Mrs. Kaioh didn't seem to notice.

"And why aren't you married yet? You're twenty years old, Mamoru, you should be married and giving me grandchildren by now!"

Mamoru stood up "Enough!" he yelled "I'm going to show her around the house, and you're going to calm yourself and behave, and start treating my girlfriend with some respect!" he said "And treat _me_ with some respect, damn it!"

And with that, he grabbed Haruka's hand, and dragged her out of the dinner room with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all for reviews!! You actually keep me going!! I fell down the stairs 2 days ago (not a pretty sight...) and so my ankle's killing me, and the doc gave some painkillers, right? Right, but now, my stomach's killing me too! I'm hopeless! But this story makes me laughs so hard every time I write it, I just can't help myself! And you all seem to like my crazy, crazy ideas, so...

So, here it is! Another Chap! and things heating up, fast fast fast fast!

(I'm such a mean person to my favorite blonde!)

**-------**

**12**

They got outside and into the garden, and Haruka had to blinked quite a couple of times in order to try and register everything that went on in there.

_One control freak, indeed!_ she said to herself.

"Sorry about that" Mamoru told her.

"What _was_ that, exactly?" she asked, still blinking away her surprise.

"My mother being her lovely self" he answered.

"Did she just call me a whore in there?" she asked "Like I'm just after your money or something?"

"Kinda" he answered, giving her an apologetic look "Sorry"

"Who does she think she is?" she asked, now offended "Ok, so I'm not perfect, and I'm a little bit of a player... ok, maybe more than just a little bit. And I'm kind of a sex addict. But, hey! I _like_ having multiple orgasms! Is that really _that_ bad?" she was babbling now "And, sure, I'm gay. But it's not like I have aids or anything!" she yelled "And there's no freaking way in hell you're getting me pregnant!"

"I know, I know, calm down and stop yelling before the entire house finds out you're a sex addict gay woman, will ya?" he begged, grabbing her by the arms to stop her from babbling and walking around in circles.

She took a deep breath, and did as she was told.

"God! What an unbearable, pompous woman!" she exclaimed "And I have my very own, big fat bank account, thank you very much!"

"I know, I'm sorry" he apologized again "So you play the piano?" he asked.

"What does that has to do with anything?" she asked back, frowning, and looking at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I was just... surprised. I didn't know that, sorry"

"Yes, I play the piano" she answered "And I rock at it!"

"Really?" a female voice asked, behind them "I'd like to hear that"

They both turned around and came face to face with Michiru, who was just standing there, hands behind her back, and smiling.

Haruka looked at her, and then turned around again, hands in her head. She was going crazy. She was definitively _not_ going to see next monday!

"I'm really sorry about that" Michiru said to her "I know they can be... well, horrible" she then looked at her brother "I thought you warned her about those two!" but before he could say anything, she looked at the tall blonde again, who by now was walking in small circles again "Mother sent me to tell you that our cousins are coming to spend the day here, and we're having a pool family party, before the _actual_ party tonight"

Haruka stopped dead on her tracks, and looked at the younger woman as if she had grown a second head "I'm sorry, pool?"

"Um... yeah" Michiru answered "We have a swimming pool at the back yard and everyone's..."

"Mamoru!" Haruka yelled at her friend, now really, really wanting to kill him.

"I didn't know anything about this, ok?" he defended himself.

"Look, it's not that bad, I swear" the aquamarine haired girl told her "My cousins are actually normal, and we can always find a way to just run away and..."

"I don't have my bathing suit with me" the blonde said.

She really didn't. She actually didn't have one! What for? They were tiny, and uncomfortable, and too girly!

"I can borrow you one, that's not a problem" Michiru assured her.

Haruka looked at the younger girl, and then at her friend. Green eyes wide open.

But before she could say anything, Mamoru pushed both girls back inside the house, telling them they should all hurry up and get ready for the improvised pool party.

So, the tall blonde woman soon found herself on the aquamarine haired girl's bedroom, with said girl right next to her, looking through her wardrobe for a bathing suit. And when Michiru smiled triumphantly at her, she panicked again.

She was doing a lot of that lately...

"This one should do!" Michiru said, handing her something that for Haruka looked like a tiny little peace of dark blue lycra.

"Go and try it on" she said, pushing the tall woman towards her bathroom door.

She heard the door closing behind her, and looked down at the lame excuse of a bathing suite she had in her hands.

_Jesuschrist!_ she exclaimed, mentally.

It was a goddamn two pieces suit! And a tiny one, at that!

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

She couldn't keep herself from swearing, while she took off her clothes and her underwear.

Once the damn thing was on, she looked at herself on the mirror.

And she wanted to die.

She wasn't fat. Quite the opposite. She was a tall, thin woman, with curves in all the right places.

But she was not the kind of woman to show that off! Ever!

Unless of course she was naked, and having wild sex. Which she wasn't! And she felt incredibly uncomfortable showing so much skin. Hell, showing every single detail of her entire body like that!

"So, how did it go?" came Michiru's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Um... " _I'm so not going out there looking like this!_

"Can I come in?" the girl asked.

And without even waiting for an answer, the door got open and Haruka found herself face to face with a wide eyed, blushed Michiru, looking up and down at her pretty much naked body.

And the tall blonde woman felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Wow" was all Michiru could said, still checking the blonde out "I mean... wow"

"Um... thanks... I guess..." she was blushing. And when she finally noticed what the other young woman was wearing, she almost moan.

Because Michiru was wearing the tiniest, sexiest, two pieces little bathing suit the blonde has ever seen before. It was of a deep green color, and it left absolutely nothing for the imagination –she was secretly thankful for that one.

"Where can I find myself one of you?" Michiru asked her, looking at her green eyes "Really, where?"

Haruka blushed even more at that one. If that was even possible.

"Only, you know, a _gay_ you" the aquamarine haired girl added "So I can actually _do_ something"

_If only you knew_, the blonde thought to herself.

And Michiru was looking at her in such a lustful way, it was actually turning her on.

Big time.


	13. Chapter 13

You know, 13 has always been my lucky number... and it's about to become Michiru's lucky number as well! (or is it Haruka's?)

------------

**13**

"God, if it's not the alcohol, it's a freaking bathing suit!" Michiru exclaimed, raising her hands up in the air, and turning around.

"Huh?" was pretty much all Haruka could say.

"Oh, hell with it!" the aquamarine haired girl yelled, before turning back around, and crushing her mouth to the blonde's, kissing her.

Michiru pushed her against the counter, kissing her savagely, and Haruka could only kissed her back, completely and utterly surprised.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered the fact that she should not be doing that, but she couldn't find the strength to stop herself. Or Michiru.

A set of hands went up to cup her breasts, and she let out a gasp, and looked at the girl who was currently driving her crazy with pure desire.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked, out of breath and feeling dizzy.

"Nothing yet" she answered, biting the blonde's lower lip "But I'm about to give you the ride of your life" she added, before crushing her mouth to hers again. Her hand going south, and rubbing the blonde through the material of her bathing suit.

Haruka moan deeply, her hands going around the aquamarine haired girl's waist, and caressing her soft, warm skin, and she just let herself get lost to her growing desire. And to the hands that were now caressing her breast and pressing on her clit.

And when she felt the girl's hand making her bathing suit aside, and sliding two fingers inside her, her own hands went to grab the edge of the counter, to somewhat steady herself, her knuckles going white and her breathing becoming more erratic.

She closed her eyes, head falling backwards, and started moaning deeply, loudly, almost desperate, as she started to move her hips against those fingers.

Michiru fell to her knees, her mouth now following the path of her fingers, and started licking and sucking on the blonde, as Haruka felt as if she was about to explode in pure, hot desire.

"Oh God!" Haruka breathed, looking down at the aquamarine head between her legs, still surprised at the young girl advances, but completely and utterly aroused, and desperately needing her release now.

Michiru's mouth kept on making sweet, circular patterns against her clit in the most delicious torture, fingers thrusting hard inside her.

And when she started trembling, completely uncontrolled, and her entire world turned into a white, hot explosion of pure ecstasy, she closed her eyes again and let out a scream of pleasure, her legs going weak on her, sliding against the counter and down to the floor.

She was completely out of breath, and she could still feel Michiru's fingers inside her, slowly, very slowly, sliding out, the both of them now kneeling on the floor.

And the blonde finally opened her green eyes, still unfocused after her orgasm, and contemplated the girl in front of her.

She was wiping her mouth and liking her fingers. And looking back at the blonde in such a way, that Haruka felt her desire growing up back again.

"You... you're really good at that" she said, still trying to catch her breath. She had just have the greatest, strongest orgasm of her entire life, and she was having a really hard time getting herself together again.

"And you, are delicious" the girl answered her, before going to kiss her again, making the blonde taste herself on Michiru's mouth.

She kissed her back, just as furiously, and now really wanting to taste the younger girl, to feel her, to make her come over and over again until non of them could stand up anymore.

"Hello! Anyone home?" a female voice reached their ears, making both woman stopped, and look at each other.

Haruka growled, and Michiru smiled at her.

"Don't worry" the aquamarine haired girl said to her "I'm not done with you"

And with that, Michiru got on her feet, and out the bathroom, leaving a still somewhat out of breath, and completely surprised blonde woman laying on the floor.

"Hey! You're early!" she heard Michiru saying to someone in the other room.

Haruka took a deep breath, and blinked. _Holly crap! She just raped me!_ she thought to herself, _She just went down on me, and raped me!_

She blinked again, and then looked up at the ceiling.

_Thank you, God, thank you!_ she thought, now smiling to herself.

"Are you kidding me?" she heard Michiru's voice, almost yelling "Please tell me you're joking!"

The blonde frowned. What was going on out there? She got up from her spot on the floor, checked herself on the mirror to make sure she was somewhat decent, threw her shirt on just to have something to cover herself with, and walked out of the bathroom.

She found Michiru walking around her own bedroom, still wearing nothing but the tiny bathing suit, hands on her hips, frowning, and looking like she's just been told that the entire world economy system depended on her.

There was another girl now, sitting on the bed and looking quite amused at the aquamarine haired girl. She was tall, Haruka could guess that much, and she had long, curly brown hair tided up in a ponytail. The girl was wearing a sexy, strapless, one piece green bathing suit, and a nice, long sleeved white shirt over it.

"Maybe I can run away" Michiru said, walking up to her window.

The brunette got up fast, and grabbed her by the waist "No you won't, you have to go down there"

"But... come on!" Michiru whined, but then she smiled "Hey! Maybe you can say I ate too much and now I'm sick!" she exclaimed, and then she looked at the blonde "Because, you know, I did just eat something really, really sweet"

Haruka blushed at that.

But then she cleared her throat. "It's your mother's birthday, you can't just skip it" she tried to reason.

"Why not?" the girl asked, arms up in the air. But then she looked at the brunette still holding her "Get me out of here! Please!" she begged.

"Come on, it's not that bad" the brunette said.

"Yes it is!" Michiru yelled.

"Don't be such a baby!" the brunette exclaimed "We'll be with you the whole time, right?" she said, now turning to the blonde.

"Um, yeah, sure" Haruka answered, not really knowing what she was getting herself into this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

She was sitting on a chair right next to the pool, smiling politely and nodding her head every once in a while.

And she was also trying really hard not to scream.

Makoto was sitting at her left side. She was smiling too, and looking just as miserable as she was feeling right now. Because to her right, and talking non stop, was the little redhead man, looking at her as if she was some kind of art museum piece of glass –he was checking her out, she could tell-, and trying to take her hand in his.

And she really wanted to punch him. A black eye would probably look nice on him.

The only good thing about her current situation was the blonde sitting right across from her.

A soft smile on her delicious lips, her green eyes shining.

And she liked to think that, maybe, she was the reason why the tall woman was glowing like that. _God, she's hot!_ Michiru thought to herself, looking at Haruka, and her round, generous breasts, peeking out from under her white shirt.

But of course, Mamoru was there too. And he was holding the blonde's hand in his in such a sweet, gentle manner, that Michiru wanted to punch him too.

"But then Mr. Kaioh put a nice word for me, and I was able to delay my trip to London" the redhead man was saying "So here I am, enjoying the company of this lovely lady" he finished, smiling at Michiru, and taking her hand.

She forced herself to smile back at the man, instead of just strangle him.

Which of course was what she actually wanted to do. Her father had moved his cards, and made sure that Mr. Phosphorus, as she called him, stayed the weekend at the Kaioh residence. And with her. And she wanted to kill herself! Or her father.

Or maybe it was better if she just killed the redhead man...

"I still hope you'll join me on a trip to sea on my yacht one of this days" the man kept on talking "Soon, I hope"

Michiru blinked, and looked at him, trying to make her brains come up with a good excuse to say that, no, she didn't want to join him on some stupid day out sea, and then be stuck with the obnoxious little man!

But with nicer words, of course.

"Michiru, would you come with me to the kitchen?" Makoto interrupted them, before the aquamarine haired girl could answer the question "I'm just about to prepare this nice gentlemen something to eat, would you please help me?"

"Yes, of course!" she answered, smiling thankfully at her tall, smart cousin "Please, excuse us"

And with no more than that, both girls stood up and walked away.

"Thank you so much!" Michiru said to the tall brunette, once they were both out of earshot.

"God! You were right!" Makoto exclaimed "It is bad! I mean, he's just so..."

"Annoying, boring, obnoxious?" Michiru asked her, interrupting her "All of the above?" she smiled "I can keep going, you know"

"I was going to say weird, but those could work too"

They reached the kitchen, and Makoto soon started to work on some salad. But of course most of the food has been already made by the chef, so all she needed to do was make it look nice and fresh.

"I mean, it's not like I want to be mean or anything" Makoto said "But he looks kind of like a pedophile to me"

Michiru was trying to sit down on the counter, but she slipped at her cousin's words, and grabbed the counter with both hands to avoid falling flat on her behind.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, you know" Makoto answered, shaking her shoulders "With his red hair, and his sided smile? And those clothes? I mean, it's a pool party! Why the suit?" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes "The only thing missing in the picture is him giving candy to poor children, and asking them if they want to see his penis!"

Michiru blinked once, and the she just started laughing. Just imagining what the brunette has said was enough to crack her up and lighten her mood. When she finally calmed down, she sat at the counter, watching her cousin work on the already made food, putting everything in silver plates and trays, so everyone outside could enjoy it.

"Michiru! Get down there right this instant!" her mother's voice got her by surprise, and she jumped up and down the counter, turning around to see her mother standing at the kitchen's door, hands on her hips, and giving her a disapproving glare.

"It's not lady like! You know better than that!"

"I'm sorry, mom" she apologized, lowering her eyes.

Mrs. Kaioh walked past them, looking out the kitchen's window to the people sitting around a table near the pool. She frowned, and then let out a sigh.

"There's something about that girl..." she murmured.

"You mean Mamoru's girlfriend?" Makoto asked her, frowning too "She seems nice"

Michiru looked up again at the mention of the blonde, and stared at her mother's face, looking out the window and studying said blonde.

"No, it's not that" Mrs. Kaioh said "It's just... something's off with her. With them..."

"What do you mean, Aunt Kasumi? I think they look good together" the brunette commented.

Michiru rolled her eyes.

But when Makoto turned to her for support, she nodded her head. Ok, so they did look good together. She just didn't like to admit it. She wanted the blonde to herself!

"Yes, but..." Mrs. Kaioh said, still looking out the window "There's no passion, no love sparkling everywhere. They just stay there, holding hands"

Makoto and Michiru exchanged glances, but then looked back at Mrs. Kaioh.

"There's just something about her..." she kept murmuring. But then she turned around to face the other two occupants of the kitchen "I don't know... "

"I'm sure they're just fine" Makoto said "You just worry too much"

"Yes, maybe you're right" Mrs. Kaioh agreed, nodding her head, but still frowning. "You better hurry with that food, sweety. Mr. Fukami is starting to ask about you" she said, smiling at Michiru.

And before her daughter could say anything, she started making her way out of the kitchen.

"Tenoh, where did I hear that name before?" she mumbled to herself, before disappearing behind the door.

"Mr. Fukami can kiss my ass!" the aquamarine haired girl said, after her mother was gone "God! What a nightmare!"

"You know? I really don't understand her" Makoto said "She's been torturing Mamoru for him to bring a girl home, and when he finally does, she gets all paranoid!" she exclaimed "No passion? Does she actually want them to start making out and tearing off each others clothes right then and there?"

Michiru winced at the picture in her head, but smiled at her cousin anyway.

"Well, Haruka is new. And not on mother's checked and properly investigated list of possible wives" she reasoned "So of course she's paranoid. Besides, I think she's a little right, here. There really _is_ no passion, no chemistry..." she tried.

"Oh, please! Not you too!" the brunette exclaimed "They're just acting like civilized people so no one would get a heart attack at a triple x live show!" she said, taking two trays in her hands and making her way out of the kitchen "I bet they kill each other on the sacks!" and with that, she left.

Michiru winced again, but took the two remaining trays and went after her cousin.

And tried to get any weird images of her brother and her new favorite obsession rolling around a bed.

She rather have nice, tempting, promising images of _herself_ rolling around the sheets with the tall woman.

She remembered what she had said to Haruka on the bathroom earlier that day, and she smiled to herself. Oh no, she was nowhere _near_ done with that hot, sexy, and incredibly tempting blonde woman.


	15. Chapter 15

To know where I'm going with the dress and the hairstyle, check my note at the end of this chap!

-----------------

**15**

She took the small golden earrings and clipped them on, contemplating herself on the full mirror.

There, she was all nice and done.

She was wearing a long yellow dress that hugged her every curve perfectly, in the most sensual yet elegant way. Thin straps that crossed each other at her blade shoulders kept the dress firmly in place. A generous, suggestive cleavage showing off her soft, perfectly white skin. Starting right under her breasts, the embroidery followed the path of her body, and then it slowly faded away at her knees, where the dress flowed down to the floor, a small, delicate tail following her every move.

She had put some make up on, in bronze and golden colors, to combine with her dress, and successfully making her eyes spark under her long, black eyelashes.

Her hair was pulled to the side and over her forehead, in a modern but still elegant way, giving her a jovial look.

She looked incredibly beautiful, and completely unlike her normal self. She would admit that much.

"Knock knock" came a male voice next to her, and she turned around to come face to face with Mamoru.

He was already dressed on a fine, elegant, and expensive looking black tux. White shirt perfectly buttoned, black jacket marking his broad shoulders. His hair was neatly combed, some black locks falling down on his blue eyes.

Haruka rolled her eyes at him.

"You do know you're supposed to actually do the knocking part before entering, right?" she told him "I could've been naked here"

"But you're not, and it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before, so..." he said, smiling.

She slapped his head with her hand. "Well, you haven't seen these!" she said, pointing at her breasts "And you're not gonna! Ever! Got it?"

"Sorry!" he said, chuckling, and not sorry at all "You look really amazing, though"

"Whatever" she answered, rearranging her dress over her breasts. It was just way too much cleavage for her liking!

He offered her his arm, and she took it, growling all the way out to the hallway.

Right now, her favorite fantasy consisted of being happily stretched over her sofa back home, wearing some nice old pants and a wide, loose t-shirt.

And being barefoot! _Damned heels_, she said to herself, remembering the sandals she was wearing. They were lower than the ones she had wore the night before, and she was actually thankful for that one, but they were still not low enough for her to be comfortable.

They made their way down the stairs, the people already gathered there stopping on their talk to turn and look at the couple, as they smiled politely to them all.

And Haruka vaguely wondered if maybe being a car racer was the right career choice for her. She could be one hell of an actress! _They should give me an award for this one_, she thought to herself, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Mamoru, Haruka!" Mrs. Kaioh exclaimed, making her way towards them "Oh, dear, you look marvelous!" she said, taking the tall woman's arm in hers "I was just talking about you to some friends of mine"

And with that, Mrs. Kaioh dragged the tall woman away from Mamoru and towards a group of women, ages going from forty to maybe sixty, all studying the blonde as if she was some kind of lab rat just waiting to be dissected by a group of mad scientists.

"This is the young lady I was just telling you about!" she exclaimed, getting the attention of all the women gathered on the small group "Let me introduce you all to the lovely Haruka Tenoh, my son's girlfriend"

_She called me a whore this morning, and now she's practically kissing my ass_, Haruka thought to herself, _what an impossible woman!_

But she gave a soft smile to everyone around her, nodding her head lightly.

"Oh, Mamoru is one lucky fellow!" a woman with green hair exclaimed "You are just adorable, sweetheart!"

"Oh, yes!" another one with light brown hair said "And so young and pretty! Oh I would just kill for that body! I envy you!"

"Thank you, ma'am" she said, blushing lightly now.

"Oh, please, call me Risa!" the woman said "Now, what's that about you playing the piano? You have to play something for us, old ladies!"

"Oh, yes, you have to!" Mrs. Kaioh exclaimed, and then dragged her all the way across the room, and to a grand black piano "Please, as a present for me" she said, smiling at her.

Haruka nodded her head, and took a seat in front of the black and white keys.

She hadn't play the piano for a while, not since her grandfather had died a little over a year ago. She remembered sitting next to him while he played the most magnificent melodies when she was a little kid.

He had been the one to teach her how to play in the first place. And they had played together every sunday at the Tenoh residence for years, sharing smiles and changing the melodies and inventing new ones, just for the fun of it.

She missed him dearly. And she hadn't really found a reason to play anymore after he had died. She still fooled around a little with the old piano at her parent's house every now and then, but never really played anything for real.

But now she had to make a good impression. So, she took a deep breath, and thinking of her grandfather and with a soft, loving smile on her lips, she closed her eyes and started playing.

She choose a soft, lovely melody her grandfather had taught her when she was fifteen. A lover's secret song, he had called it. She caressed the keys, and the soft, enchanting music filled the room, and everyone stopped talking to just listen to her playing.

When her music finally came to an end, she opened her green eyes slowly, still somewhat touched by her own memories, and looked up.

And the deep blue eyes looking right back at her in a strange, somewhat serene, but mostly unreadable way, made her shuddered.

"That was amazing, Haruka" Mamoru said, standing right next to her.

"Thanks" she said, green eyes still locked with blue ones. Her stomach was making the strangest little dance inside her, and her heartbeat was incredibly slow.

She blinked, and looked up at her friend towering over her.

"I need to talk to you" she said, in a hurried whisper "Alone" she added.

He blinked at her, surprised at the sudden change in his friend's mood, but nodded his head anyway. So he took her hand, and guided her outside, to the gardens. And when she considered they were far enough so no one would hear them, she turned around and faced him.

"You have to take me out of here" she said "Now"

"What do you mean?" he asked her, frowning "You were just amazing back there, and everyone loves you..."

"You don't understand!" she insisted "I _have_ to get out of here! Mamoru, please!" she begged.

"Come on, Haruka, only one more day" he said "One more day, and we're out of here, I promise" he softly told her, taking her by the arms to give her some confidence "Besides, I got you the dress and you look wonderful..."

"You think you can buy me off with some stupid dress?" she interrupted him, now getting mad "Who do you think I am? Minako?"

"Geez, Haruka, I was giving you a compliment!" he answered, getting mad too "Everything's going great, you look great, we are great! So why do you want to go so badly now?"

She looked at him, out of words.

_Because your sister looks like she's more than ready to jump on me again_, she answered, mentally, _and I'm more than willing to let her!_

But there was something else too. Something in the way the aquamarine haired woman had just looked at her that had made her feel... strange, and weird...

"I can't explain, I just need to get out of here" she finally said out loud "Come up with some excuse and just... let me go. Please"

"Come one, you promised you'd help me out, remember?" he said, softly "Just one more day, ok?" he took her hand in his.

Haruka looked at him, and then at the party going on inside the house. A flash of aquamarine haired cross her line of vision, and she let out a sigh.

"Ok" she finally answered him "But just for future reference, if at some point in the future you want to murder me, remember this conversation, and the fact that I just _begged_ you to take me home, ok?"

He blinked, not really understanding what she had just said.

"What are you not telling me?" he asked, confused.

"You don't wanna know" she murmured. And with that, she made her way back inside, leaving Mamoru behind.

-------------

Ok, some references! So you have a better idea of where I was going with Haruka's look!

For the dress (I soooo want that dress!!!) go to imdb dot com / media / rm4147681792 / nm0004695

For Haruka's hairstyle go to imdb dot com / media / rm163944448 / nm0461136

I think I made her look hot. You think she looks hot? Anyway, thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Guess who's falling? AND it's payback time!

Someone is in trouble! (or not.... depends on how you look at it...)

----

**16**

She reapplied some lip gloss, and checked her own image in the bathroom mirror. She nodded to herself, taking the glass of red wine resting on the counter and taking a sip.

She looked simply amazing, and she knew it.

She was wearing a magnificent blue night dress that hugged her figure perfectly. With a small blue ribbon, it hanged from her left shoulder, down to her waist, where a silver belt marked her curves, and then the dress fell freely to the floor, with a small, flowing tail at the back, kissing the floor as she walked.

Her hair was pulled to the right side in a low ponytail, her curls cascading down her shoulder and framing her long neck. Black faded eye shadow and long, black eyelashes bringing up her deep blue eyes, perfectly matching her dress.

But the fact that, because she looked the way she did, she had more than one single man chasing her down around the party, was making her miserable.

That, and the fact that a certain tall blonde woman had yet to come down.

She had spent the entire day looking for an opportunity to be alone with Haruka, but between her brother, her own mother, and Mr. Phosphorus, had made that completely impossible.

And the blonde seemed to want nothing to do with her. _Maybe she's scared of me_, she thought to herself. _I was kind of harsh with her... what if she's never been with a woman before?_

She panicked now.

_Oh, God! She must be totally freaked out! I need to talk to her!_

With that in mind, she walked out of the bathroom, and into the room where her mother's birthday party was being held. She looked around the room in search of a certain blonde head, but she couldn't find her anywhere.

And that's when she heard it.

It was soft, almost like a lover's whisper. But loud enough for her to hear. She walked to the other side of the room, her feet carrying her without her even knowing it, and stopped right next to the piano.

Her blue eyes glued to the beautiful woman sitting there, with her eyes closed and a soft smile on her pretty face, gently caressing the black and white keys.

_God, she's so... perfect_.

And she was. In Michiru's mind, that tall, beautiful, young blonde woman was just the most amazing, perfect creature she had ever come across with.

Her heart forgot how to beat all of a sudden, and the time just stopped. And Michiru just stood there, hypnotized by the blonde's music. By her beauty and her grace. By her, just being there. Alive, and right in front of the aquamarine haired woman.

Like a vision from a dream.

And then the music stopped, and the blonde was no longer there. She thought she had looked into her green eyes for a moment, but she wasn't quite sure of that.

She searched the room with her eyes, looking for the blonde, but she was nowhere around.

And she panicked again.

_I have to find her! I have to talk to her!_ she thought to herself.

"Miss Kaioh!" Mr. Phosphorus's voice called out to her "I was just looking for you! You look amazingly beautiful tonight, darling"

"Excuse me, please" she started saying "I really can't talk to you right now"

"Oh, but please, allow me to dance with you, I beg you" he insisted.

_Damn man!_ she thought.

A flash of yellow cross her vision, entering the room and apparently coming from the gardens. Mamoru was right behind her, looking somewhat worried.

_Did they just have a fight? Did she tell him about... Oh God! What have I done!_

Her hand being taken and pulled away got her attention back to the redhead man right in front of her. She rolled her eyes, and pulled her hand back again.

"I said, not right now!" she exclaimed, turning around and following the blonde woman.

She followed her into the hallway, and for a moment she thought she lost her, but then a flash of yellow fabric entering a room got her attention.

She followed it, entering the library, and there she found her. She was walking around in the dark room, taking deep breaths and shaking her hands, as if she was trying to shake something off them.

"Did you just have a fight with Mamoru?" she asked her, surprising the blonde, who practically jumped up in the air "Sorry to scared you like that" she apologized "but, did you two just have a fight?"

"What? No!" she answered her, hand over her chest, trying to recover from getting scared like that "No, everything's fine..."

"I'm sorry about earlier today" Michiru interrupted her "I realized I was a little... harsh... and demanding... so, I'm sorry about that"

Haruka looked at her, and just blinked.

"Um... no.. it's.. it's ok" she answered. She was _so_ not sorry for that!

"No, it's not ok!" Michiru exclaimed "You're my brother's girlfriend, for crying out loud! And it's wrong, and I really shouldn't be forcing you like that! But you're just so... look at you!" she exclaimed again "You're so beautiful, and so graceful, and so fucking irresistible! Even your voice is so goddamn sexy, just hearing it makes me want you even more!"

Again, Haruka blinked.

That was a new one for her. Her voice was sexy?

Husky, sure. Deep, yes. Manly, some times. She had heard all those before. But _sexy_? She's never heard _that_ one before! And that stuff about her being beautiful and graceful? That was just crazy talking!

A pair of lips crushing against hers surprised her, but the blonde kissed her right back. But right when she was about to hold her closer and ravish that delicious mouth with all her might, the lips were gone.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Michiru exclaimed, getting away from the tall woman again "God, what's _wrong_ with me? I'm sorry!"

"Stop apologizing" Haruka said, amused now.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, yet again "And I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I know you probably freaked out on me, and being with another woman for the first time can be quite..."

"First time?" Haruka asked, interrupting her. One blonde eyebrow going up, and an amused smirk coming to her lips "Who said that was my first time?"

"It wasn't?" Michiru asked her back, surprised now "That's not fair!" she then exclaimed "I so wanted to be your first! I was looking forward to show you..."

Haruka did the only thing she could think of to shut her up.

She kissed her.

Hard on the mouth, tongues dancing together in a furious, sensual dance. She felt the girl's hands going around her neck, her own encircling around a perfect, thin waist, getting the younger girl closer to her body.

"Trust me" she said, breaking the kiss and looking down on her "For you, it's better this way"

She pushed her against the in-wall shelves, books falling down and around them, and grabbed her wrists with her own hands, pinning her there and ravishing her mouth.

Michiru moan, one leg going up and around the blonde's waist.

At the movement, Haruka pressed herself against the aquamarine haired woman, hips rocking together.

She let go of her wrists, one hand working on the bow on the girl's shoulder, making the dress fall down to her waist. She cupped her breast with her hand, and started massaging it, her fingers playing with the hard nipple. Her other hand went south and down, looking for Michiru's soft, waiting spot.

And when the girl felt her hand going down, she rolled her own dress up and spread her legs as far as she could in order to get the blonde a better access, moaning and gasping for breath.

"Oh God, I want you so much" she said into the blonde's ear, and moan again when she felt two fingers pressing against her clit, and teasing her entrance.

"So I noticed" Haruka answered her, an amused smile on her lips, enjoying the girl's hot, incredibly wet folds, as she slide two fingers inside her.

Michiru arched her back, her hips moving against the blonde's fingers frantically. And when she felt a second hand going to tease her clit, two fingers still thrusting furiously inside her, she bit her lower lip to try not to scream, while trying to somehow open her legs even more.

Haruka smiled proudly at that, and went down to the girl's neck, sucking on it, two soft, naked breasts brushing hard against with Michiru's frenetic movements.

She lowered her mouth towards one hard, pink nipple and sucked on it hard, earning a deep, loud cry of pleasure as she felt Michiru's walls closing around her fingers.

And Michiru's orgasm was so strong and came so fast, that she had to grabbed the shelves behind her just to avoid falling down to the floor, her vision going white and the world spinning around her. She let out a cry of pure ecstasy, trembling, her eyes closed.

"You're fucking amazing" Haruka said, kissing her neck.

"God!" Michiru exclaimed, completely out of breath "That was... God!"

Haruka grinned, and looked up at her.

Michiru just kissed her, passionately, and the blonde kissed her right back, when they heard voices coming from the hallway. They looked at each other, eyes going wide, and sticking to the shadows, standing still and listening. But the voices soon faded away, and they both let out a breath of relief.

"We should... probably go back... in there" Michiru murmured.

"Yes, we should" Haruka agreed "But first, you need to get your hair done" she smiled mischievously at her "I kinda ruined it for ya"

Michiru giggled at her, and nodded her head.

They shared one last kiss, before Haruka turned around to leave –they couldn't exactly show up together without being suspicious. But the girl stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"Come to my room tonight" she said.

Haruka just smiled at her, and kissed her softly on the lips, before walking out of the room.

------

Ok, Michi's dress, check it out! imdb dot com / media / rm1707117312 / nm0365300


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

She was walking around the bed, trying to make herself get inside it and just fall asleep.

But she couldn't.

She was completely and utterly unable to just lay down and sleep. And she was even dress to bed already!

She was wearing her nice, comfy flannel pants now, extremely happy of being out of that freaking dress. Make up all gone, sandals long forgotten.

But she still couldn't make herself go to sleep.

She wanted to go to Michiru's room, just like the girl had asked her earlier tonight. And that was exactly why she didn't want to go. Because of how much she truly, deeply wanted to.

She had become a walking contradiction!

But things were getting way too crazy for her liking. First, the hot encounter on the girl's bathroom, when she had made the blonde come so hard, that she thought she was actually going to die.

Then, Michiru had asked her to rescue her from some stupid man.

She smiled at that. Michiru hadn't really needed to ask her that. The man was so incredibly boring and annoying, that Haruka would be more than happy to punch him dead and be done with it.

Not that she could actually do it, of course. But still.

But then she didn't have to do any rescuing. The tall brunette girl had done it for her –Makoto, if she remembered correctly-, and so she had spent the entire day stuck with the redhead man, hearing him talk about only God knew what boring subject, and pretending to be Mamoru's loving girlfriend.

And then the party started. And she had ran away and into the library just to get as far away from the aquamarine goddess as she possibly could, just to be followed by her!

And well.. things just went crazy in there.

She smiled at that too. That girl was amazing! Perfect body, angel looking face –though she _knew_ Michiru was no angel _at all_-, and just the sound of her moaning was enough to drive her crazy with desire all over again.

And the way she had looked when the blonde had caused her that orgasm! So incredibly beautiful... she wanted to make the younger woman look exactly like that again.

A million times again...

A soft knock on her door got her attention, getting her out of her heated memories. So she shook her head, and went to open the door. And her jaw almost hit the floor. Green eyes going wide open.

"Hi" Michiru said to her, with a somewhat shy smile on her face. She was wearing a deep blue silken robe, and looking up at her. "Can I come in?"

"Um... yeah, sure" she answered, opening the door for her and stepping aside so she could get in "Look, I'm sorry I didn't go to..."

"It's ok" Michiru interrupted her "It's insane, I know"

"Yeah" was pretty much all she could say.

What else could she say, really?

There was no way she could keep on pretending to be Mamoru's loving -and quite unfaithful- girlfriend anymore if she had sex with that girl again.

And she really, really wanted to!

"We really shouldn't..." Michiru started, lowering her gaze.

Haruka nodded, her hand going to her head and through her blonde hair "Probably not" she finally said.

"Definitively not" the younger girl said, now looking up at green eyes again.

"It's just... not right"

"Yeah" Michiru agreed.

They just stood there, looking at each others eyes.

And then they were kissing each other, hardly, hungrily, arms encircled around the other, bodies pressed together. Non of them knew who started it first, but they didn't really care anymore.

And then, suddenly, everything change, somehow.

The kiss became more tender, more slow. Both of them taking their time to actually enjoy it. Tongues slowly dancing together, in a sensual but incredibly slow motion.

Hands softly caressing necks, shoulders and hair. Hips gently rocking together.

They were no longer in a hurry, afraid of getting caught. They still needed, wanted each other in a crazy, incredibly hungry way. But they had all night now, and everyone was already asleep.

So they made it to the bed, still kissing and holding each other, and laid down on the mattress.

Soft caress and gentle touches showering everywhere, they slowly uncovered each others body, discovering and softly kissing every single detail, every single inch. Slowly, very slowly. They had all the time in the world, and they were more than willing to make the best of it.

Michiru finally understood what all those books and novels were talking about when they said it could be like burning alive and dancing in heaven. And just... feeling. Everything. The tiniest touch made her shiver, making pure fire ran down her blood, and left her completely exhausted, but wanting so much more.

For the first time in her life, Haruka felt loved. Truly loved. She wasn't having wild, crazy sex with a beautiful woman. She had done that before, many, many times. And this time felt different. So completely different, that she couldn't even find words to describe it. They were making love... And she was opening herself up, without even knowing it, unwilling and unable to do nothing but let it be.

And the other girl soon found all her right spots, and even discovered new ones, making the blonde burned in pure, white desire, in slow, sweet torture.

And so Michiru found out that the blonde's lower belly was extremely ticklish, but she would twist and moan at the tiniest brush against her navel. And Haruka discovered she could make the aquamarine haired girl purr like a little kitten if she softly licked the sweet, soft spot right under her breasts.

"Oh, Ruka..."

"Michi..."

Soft, out of breath whispers in the dark. There was no need for words. They both knew what the other was feeling.

Because somewhere along the night, they had became one, moving as one, feeling as one. Finger slowly thrusting inside each other, mouths falling everywhere, leaving trails of hot, wet kisses on their way.

Deep, loud moans filling the room and the night, as two naked bodies moved together.

They lost track of time. There was no difference between a second and eternity. That night lasted forever, but it was nowhere near long enough. And when they finally fell down to the pillows, exhausted, out of breath, and still holding each other, the morning sun was already bathing the bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- TO BE CONTINUED!

Sorry I didn't put any more details on this one. But I kinda needed to describe what our fav couple's feeling right now... hope you liked it anyway! (it was kinda sweet, right?)


	18. Chapter 18

You know how people say things get weird before they get crazy? No?

Well, that's what's gonna happen here! Enjoy!

* * *

**18**

When she woke up, she was pressed against a soft, warm, naked body. Face hidden under a soft, long neck, breathing in a sweet scent. Her hands were wrapped around a thin waist. Her legs tangled around long, soft ones. A set of arms encircled around her.

And she didn't want to move.

She didn't want to open her eyes and make everything that has been finally go away.

She wanted to stay like that forever. Just like that... But she knew she had to go, and a quick glance at the night clock told her so.

She felt the naked body pressed against her move softly, and she looked up. Green, sleepy eyes looked down on her, and she smiled softly.

"Morning" a husky, deep voice whispered.

"Morning" she said back. They stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each others eyes, still holding each other. "I... I should go now..."

Haruka nodded her head. "Yeah, you probably should" she agreed.

She nodded back, and got out of the bed, in search of the underwear that had been thrown around the bedroom the night before.

She could feel the blonde's eyes on her, but she didn't dare look back at her.

She was terrified of looking into those green eyes and find nothing there.

She didn't really know what it was that she wanted to see, what it was that had been there the night before. She didn't even know if there has actually been something there, or if she had just dreamed it all... But she was too scared of not finding it. Because then it would mean that it has all just been one crazy, long night full of sex –amazing, great sex-, and nothing else.

And she wasn't ready to face that quite yet.

So, she just threw her robe on, and was ready to walk out of the room, when she turned around in one fast motion and threw herself on the tall blonde woman.

She kissed her deeply, taking short soft locks of blonde hair in her hands, and then she broke away from the kiss, not looking at the woman and simply running out of that bedroom.

She reached her own bedroom, and went directly to her bed, messing the sheets and throwing them everywhere, just to make sure she could at least _pretend_ she spent the night there.

One she was satisfied with that, she took her clothes off once again, and stepped into the shower. The warmth of the water making her incredibly tired all of a sudden. But she still washed herself, taking care of her curly hair just like any other time, ignoring her own tired body.

Once out of the shower, she looked for some comfortable summer dress to wear, and then she combed her wet hair and tided it up in a loose bun. She checked herself on the mirror, took a deep breath, and walked out of the room and down the stairs, to have her breakfast with the rest of the family.

Her parents were already there, silently eating their food and drinking their tea. So she just walked up to the table and took a seat, not even bothering with a greeting. And right after she did that, her brother walked in, looking tired but relax.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Mrs. Kaioh asked him.

Michiru winced lightly, but kept on drinking her tea silently.

"She's getting ready" Mamoru answered "She'll be down in a minute. So please be nice to her"

"I was perfectly nice to her" Mrs. Kaioh answered, smiling politely "She did impress me last night, though. I thought she was lying when she said she was a musician"

"And why would she lie about that?" Mamoru asked, now getting somewhat irritated.

"Why wouldn't she?" his mother asked back "We don't know the first thing about her, she could easily lie right to our faces..."

"Enough!" Mamoru exclaimed, interrupting her "I've known her for three years!" he informed them, completely missing the surprised expression on his sister's face "And I trust her completely, and I know she's not a liar"

"And how come you never mentioned her before?" Mr. Kaioh asked, getting all the attention to himself "If you've known her for so long, why didn't you bring her here before?"

"Because we just started dating, alright?" Mamoru lied "And because I didn't want to expose her to all your crazy questions and your judgments!"

Mrs. Kaioh looked at him, frowning, but then she simply got up the table, rearranging her skirt.

"I don't know what you mean by that, son" she simply said "Now, I'm going to go and read my newspaper on the gardens, so if you'll excuse me"

And then she walked to the door, bumping with a tall blonde woman on her way.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kaioh" Haruka greeted her.

But the elder woman looked her up and down, one eyebrow raised, and then she simply walked away, leaving Haruka behind, blinking surprised at her.

_What the hell is wrong with that woman?_, she asked to herself.

"Don't mind her" Mamoru said, walking up to her, and taking her hand in his.

"Um... ok" she said, frowning, not really understanding what had just happened.

And she wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to know! That woman had some serious mood swing problems!

So she just let Mamoru guided her to the table, and took a seat right next to him.

She could feel a pair of eyes right on her, following her every move, but Haruka didn't dare looking up. She was still trying to process what exactly had happened the night before.

So instead, she concentrated all her attention on the flowery patterns on her empty tea cup. But a hand on hers, gently squeezing it, got her attention back to her friend.

"Don't worry about it, ok?" Mamoru softly said to her "Really, it's just her being... you know..."

Haruka smiled softly at him.

Mamoru was a good friend.

Twisted, a little crazy, and in deep need of a new family. But a good friend non the less.

And he seemed to be truly worried about her. Of course he had absolutely no clue of _why_ she was worried at all, but she couldn't quite tell him the reason. So, she simply smiled at him, squeezing his hand back.

Her breakfast arrived, and she concentrated herself on getting some food in her stomach, trying to ignored the world –and the people- around her.

But Michiru had seen the little exchanged between the two, and was looking at them with an unreadable expression on her face. And the blonde woman was desperately trying to ignore her.

Mamoru went to fill Haruka's cup of tea, unintentionally pushing his own cup with his elbow, and slipping its content right into the blonde's lap.

She jumped up in surprised, and Mamoru started apologizing.

"It's ok, it's ok" she quickly said, getting up "I'll go and get changed. Excuse me"

And with that, she walked out of the room as fast as she could.

She actually felt relieved of being out of that room. Michiru's intense gaze was driving her nuts, and Mr. Kaioh attitude towards her, completely ignoring her as if she didn't even exist, was making her uncomfortable.

She reached her room, and got out of her white skirt, taking a look at it and wincing. _Minako's going to kill me for this_, she thought, studying the maroon pattern on the white fabric. She just knew her blonde friend would freak out on her and murder her for ruining her skirt.

_Oh, well... I'm already dead anyway._

She looked through her clothes until she came across some nice looking black pants. Pants! She smiled, and put them on. They were somewhat girly, but still loosely enough for her to be comfortable. Once done with that, she walked out of her bedroom again, and down the stairs, on her way to the dinner room to try and have at least something to eat.

But before she could reach said room, a hand on her arm pulled her hard inside another room. One she quickly recognized from the nigh before.

It was the library. And the hand belonged to one aquamarine haired young woman, who was looking up at her right now.

"You have to break up with him" Michiru said, her blue eyes looking straight at green ones.


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

Kasumi Kaioh was sitting on a resting chair, big hat over her head to protect herself from the sun, reading glasses on the top of her nose.

She was peacefully reading her newspaper, while sipping her tea. She put the cup of tea back on the table next to her, and flipped the page, her eyes going fast over the headlines.

And then her dark blue eyes went incredibly wide, and her jaw almost hit the floor.

---------------

Haruka blinked, surprised at the sudden movement, and at the younger woman's words. And she just looked down at her, not really knowing what to say.

_What the...?_

"Break up with him" Michiru said again, now with a pleading expression on her face.

"What?" Haruka was finally able to say.

"Break up with him!" the other exclaimed again "I can't stand this! I can't sit around and watch you with him..."

She frowned.

"What for?" she asked, interrupting her.

This girl was impossible! It had been a great night, probably the best night of her entire life. But there was nothing more to it, and she was not willing to risk herself, just to be with some little girl who wanted to fuck her brains out, and then hide that fact from the entire world!

"So you can make your own little sex toy out of me? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not good at hiding"

Michiru blinked at her, surprised at the accusation. And then she frowned.

"You could've fooled me" she said back.

The blonde looked at her, and then jerked her arm back, getting away from the younger woman.

"You know what I mean!" she exclaimed "You're too damn scared of getting out of your freaking closet to face your parents!" she yelled, getting annoyed and angry. And she didn't even know why she was getting so angry in the first place!

"You're one to talk!" she yelled back, just as angry now "Does my brother know you have a thing for lesbians?"

The tall blonde woman laughed. Hard, and ironically. Hands going up in the air. To hell with everything! She couldn't stand being there anymore! They were all too damn crazy, and she was getting sick and tired of their games.

She looked back at Michiru, who was now frowning at her "Of course he does!" she finally exclaimed.

He was her best friend! Like hell he knew! She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Look, you gave me the ride of my life, really, you did" she started "But you don't really want to have anything to do with me, so why do you want me to...?"

"That's not true!" Michiru interrupted her, her foot hitting the floor, frustrated "I want to be with you!" she yelled.

"You don't even know me!" Haruka yelled, hands up in the air, towering over the younger woman.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" came Mamoru's voice, surprising them both.

Haruka looked at him, blinked once, and then walked up to him.

"You!" she yelled at him, one accusing finger on his chest "This is all your fault! You fix it! I'm out of here!"

"Wait!" he yelled after her, grabbing her by the arm and stopping her from going anywhere "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"I'm done!" the blonde answered, yelling "I'm done pretending to be your fucking girlfriend so you can run away from your freaking mother!" she was waving her arms in the air, completely mad now. She then turned to Michiru, looking right into deep blue eyes "And I'm done with you and your fucking games!" she almost scream.

"I'm not playing any games!" Michiru yelled back at her, her eyes watering now "Ruka, please..."

"Don't call me that!" the blonde screamed, hands going to grab her blonde hair, in a desperate manner. She didn't want to hear her calling her that. It sounded so intimate, so... It brought back way too many memories. She couldn't take it anymore!

"There you are!" came Mrs. Kaioh's voice from the door way, and everyone turned around to face her.

She was making her way towards the blonde tall woman, newspaper in her hand. And she looked angry.

"Explain to me why you're in the front page of this newspaper, dressed like a man!" she demanded, angrily "And what is all this about you being a car racer?"

Mamoru let himself fall down on the couch, grabbing his head with his hands.

"I _am_ a car racer!" Haruka answered, yelling again "That's who I am!" and when Mrs. Kaioh looked at her in such a disapproving way, the blonde really exploded "Jesuschrist, woman, you're unbearable!" she accused "No wonder these two lie to you so much!" she yelled, pointing at the siblings.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Kaioh asked, throwing the newspaper to her son's lap and crossing her arms over her chest "You're the one lying to my son here!"

"I'm not lying to your son, because I'm not his fucking girlfriend, alright!" she exclaimed. And then she turned around, facing Michiru "I'm a lesbian!" she yelled "And I'm proud of it!"

Michiru's eyes went completely wide, surprised out of her skin. And she just stood there, looking right back at those green, angry eyes.

"Haruka, this is not the time..." Mamoru started to say.

But the blonde turned around to face him in less than a second. She was completely out of her mind now, and utterly pissed off.

"Shut up!" she screamed at him "This is all your fault! So you fix this, it's you fucking mess and your dysfunctional, twisted, crazy family! Not mine! So leave me the hell alone!" she looked back at Michiru "Both of you!" she added.

And with that, she turned around and left the library, without even looking back, and leaving three speechless people standing there.

Mamoru frowned, not really understanding what had just happened, when something suddenly clicked in his mind. And he looked up at his sister.

"You slept with her?" he asked, surprised.

"She's not your girlfriend?" Michiru asked him in a whispered, at the same time.

"I can't believe you slept with her!" he exclaimed, standing up now "I mean, I can expect something like that from her, but you?" he pointed at her "You're a lesbian too?"

"Of course I am!" Michiru yelled, now losing it herself "And what the hell are you so angry about? She's not your girlfriend!"

"That's not the point!" Mamoru answered "She was _supposed_ to be my girlfriend, and you slept with her!"

Michiru opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it.

He was right. What could she say to that one? She had spent the most amazing night of her life with her brother's girlfriend, only to find out she wasn't his girlfriend. And that she was a lesbian.

Just like herself.

Only the blonde didn't want to have anything to do with her, because unlike herself, she wasn't a coward. She wasn't scared of admitting who she was.

"Could one of you explain what the hell is going on here?" Mrs. Kaioh asked, irritated.

Michiru didn't even looked at her. She looked down at the floor, finding the newspaper her mother had thrown at Mamoru, and she went down to take it, reading the headlines.

And there she was, in black and white. The tall, beautiful, strong, blonde woman, smiling up to the cameras and holding a big trophy in her hands. 'Haruka Tenoh wins the race again, and breaks a new record' she read.

Crystal tears started falling down her cheeks. _She looks so beautiful_, she thought to herself, looking at the blonde's picture.

Had she lost her? She just found her!

_Ruka..._


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

She entered her apartment and shot the door closed behind her, surprising her black haired roommate, who practically jumped off the couch and looked at her.

"Haruka!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here so early? It's not even noon..."

But the blonde didn't answered her.

She simply walked to her room and closed the door, throwing herself on the bed.

She had literally run away from that place. She had walked out of the house, and pretty much threatened the poor limousine driver to take her back home. And then she had told him to go back and bring all her stuff, promising him a big fat tip. So of course, the man agreed.

She closed her eyes.

She was tired. She was so very tired...

And remembering the look on Michiru's face when she had walked out made her feel incredibly guilty. And that made her angry at herself. She shouldn't be feeling guilty! She hadn't lie! Not one single word that had come out of her mouth at that freaking library has been a lie. Not one!

"Haruka! Haruka, what happened?" came Rei's voice form the other side of the door "Haruka?"

She ignored her.

No, she didn't lie.

She was a car racer. She was a lesbian. And she was a proud person.

So, no, she wasn't lying when she had said those things. And she wasn't good at hiding either. She had told her parents she was gay at the tender age of fourteen. Her father had gone crazy on her, and her mother had tried to convinced her that it was just a teenage phase.

But as the years went by, both her parents had come to realized that, no, it wasn't a phase, and yes, she really was a lesbian.

And they had come to accept that. And now her parents drove her nuts with all kinds of stupid, crazy questions, wanting their daughter to bring a girl home.

But she never did. Not for more than one night, anyway.

And then she had stopped doing that, after her mother had found way too many new faces every other weekend, making their way out of the house as the blonde young girl was still laying naked on her bed.

Haruka smiled at that. Her mother had given her quite the speech about responsibilities and being respectful towards others. And she was respectful. She never made any promises. She was just having fun. So later on she had discovered that it was best if she just went to the designated girl's place instead. It was easier to walk away that way, anyway.

"Haruka?" came a voice from outside her bedroom.

The blonde frowned. But ignored it anyway.

Yes, she was a true player. She liked having sex with random, unknown girls. And then just walking away and to a new one.

So, no, she couldn't start a relationship with Michiru. Even if she wanted to...

"Haruka, please, open the door" the soft voice pleaded.

She ignored it again, as a single tear ran down her cheek. And then another one. And another one after that.

And soon she found herself softly sobbing.

And the girl on the other side of the door seemed to recognized the sound of a broken cry, because the door soon got open, and a petite, young blonde woman walked in.

"Oh, Haruka" she softly called to her "What happened?"

"Usagi, please, just... leave me alone, ok?" she answered, not looking at her but rather at the ceiling.

But the girl didn't listen.

She simply walked to the bed, and laid down with the taller blonde, hugging her close and caressing her short blonde locks.

"You can talk to me, you know that" she softly said "What happened?"

"I don't know" Haruka finally answered, after a long moment "I don't know what happened in there... I just..."

Her friend nodded her head, and just held her close. But soon Haruka got fed up with her own tears, and got off the bed.

She walked to her wardrobe and looked for some normal clothes to wear, so she could get out of that stupid, girly dress shirt and those freaking pants.

She found her favorite light blue jeans. They were worn out, and the fabric at the end of the legs had long ago given out to the constant brushing against the floor. She was a tall woman, but the pants were loose and hanged low on her hips, so she was always stepping on the edges. There was a cut on the left knee, and another one over her right thigh.

Yes, they were quite worn out. But they were comfy, and most definitively _not_ girly. So, she loved those pants.

She took the black pants off and put the old jeans on, and then she started looking for some nice, old, wide t-shirt. Her blonde petite friend sitting on the bed, looking at her.

"Haruka..." she started again "You met someone, didn't you?"

She turned around to look at her. Was it really that obvious?

She frowned, and turned back to her wardrobe, and found a black t-shirt with a rock band logo on it. She took her shirt off.

"So, what happened?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, facing the petite blonde again "Everything was just too damn crazy there, ok?"

"Haruka, there's someone here to see you" came Rei's voice from her bedroom door.

Haruka looked up at her, frowning, and then she narrowed her eyes, as she saw the tall black figure standing there, right behind Rei.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, walking up to Mamoru and not really caring that she was only on her jeans and her white cotton bra. "I told you to stay away from me!"

"I'm sorry, ok?" he said "I'm sorry I dragged you into this whole mess, and I'm sorry for whatever happened to you there"

"Shut up!" she yelled, her tears coming back to her eyes "You have no idea of what happened, so shut the fuck up!"

He looked at her right in the eyes, but she soon turned around, hands going up to grab blonde hair, growling.

"You're right" he said, walking up to her and putting his hands on her naked shoulders "I don't know what happened, and I'm not sure I wanna know. But I know you. I've known you long enough to know you never act like this after walking out on some girl you slept with"

She jerked away from him, took her forgotten t-shirt and threw it on.

"Whatever, Mamoru, just leave me alone"

"I'm worried about you!" he exclaimed. He took a deep breath, and looked at her green, teary eyes "That girl made you happy" he simply said "And that girl just happens to be my sister. And you happened to made _her_ happy too. Because right after you left, she just... broke down. She was heartbroken"

"So? She'll get over it" the tall blonde mumbled.

"Are you even listening?" he asked, now annoyed "Are you really that blind that you can't see you're completely crazy about her?" he demanded "Geez, Haruka, even I can see that!"

"Oh, I see. You're giving me permission to fuck your sister?" she asked "Been there, done that!" she exclaimed "And I don't like to repeat myself!"

"Don't talk about her like that!" he yelled back "If you're already done with her, then why are you acting like this, huh?" he asked "Let me tell you why, because you like her! You really, really like her, and you're acting like a scared little girl!"

She pushed him hard on the chest, sending him backwards and against the wall.

"Look, you asshole" she started "Stop messing with my lo.. sex life" she corrected herself before saying the word "and start doing something about yours instead!" she exclaimed, walking up to the petite, silent blonde sitting on her bed "You've been rambling on for a _year_ about how crazy you are about her and how much you want to take her out" both hands pointing at Usagi, but she was looking right at Mamoru "Well? Guess what, here's your chance!"

"Haruka..." Usagi said, blushing furiously.

"What?" she asked, turning towards her "You're crazy about him too!" she exclaimed "Do something about it, and leave me the fuck alone!" she screamed, now looking at Mamoru.

She didn't wait for them to say something. She simply grabbed her shoes, her car keys, and walked right out of the room, and out of the apartment.

---------

About the pants. Think Kate Moennig on "The L word"! (hot, right? *sigh!*)


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for your reviews!! Here's a new chap!

Michiru goes nuts!

------------

**21**

"What do you mean, you like women?" Mr. Kaioh asked his daughter.

He was walking around the library, one hand on his forehead, the other on his hip. And he was looking at Michiru as if she had just told him she had terminal cancer.

Her mother was sitting on a couch, crying, and looking at her daughter in such a disapproving way, that Michiru wanted to scream.

But she controlled herself. She needed to have this conversation with her parents, and then be free of their constant husband hunts for good.

"Exactly that" she answered "I'm a lesbian. I like women. I like to have sex with..."

"Enough!" her father exclaimed, staring down at her "This is nonsense! First your brother with all that act, bringing that... that... _racer_ here!"

"What's wrong with her being a racer?" Michiru asked, frowning.

She had a terrible headache, she had been crying for an entire hour now, and she had found out, right out of Mamoru's mouth, the entire truth about Haruka Tenoh.

And Michiru was even more crazy about her now, than she had been before. That blonde was just amazing! "She's great at that, and she's..."

"She's a car racer, Michiru!" her mother yelled "Trash, she's nothing but trash!"

She got mad at that one.

"No, she's not!" Michiru yelled back "It's just a freaking career! And she rocks at it! And she comes from a wealthy family too, remember?" she exclaimed, remembering what her brother had told them about the blonde's family. And now things actually made sense. She had thought the name sounded familiar, and now she knew why!

Tenoh Cosmetics were well known, and among the best on the market.

"Oh, please! A beauty line? That's just ridiculous!" Mrs. Kaioh exclaimed.

"You're one to say that! Your whole life goes around beauty products!" Michiru said back to her "You're just mad at her because she's not some pretty stupid paper doll you can mold and manipulate!"

"I don't manipulate..."

"Yes you do!" the aquamarine haired girl screamed "Yes, you do, mother! You play with people as you seem fit, and you don't even care what they want or how they feel!" she exclaimed, arms waving in the air "You do it to me all the time!"

"Because you're young and stupid!" her father yelled at her, furious "Look at you! You're a beautiful young woman, you have an excellent career as a violinist, and you are a talented painter too. But now you want to throw it all away because of some ridiculous infatuation with that... that _woman_!"

Michiru looked at him, her hands hard fits at her side.

"This has nothing to do with her, father" she said, as calmly as she could "I am a lesbian. I've been one for quite a long time now. I lost my virginity to a girl on the school's showers when I was fifteen, for God's sake!" she finally yelled, and she almost smiled victoriously at her parents face expression "And I liked it! Hell, I _loved_ it!" she added "I _love_ fucking girls, and they like to fuck me!"

"Michiru, watch your language!" her mother scolded her "And stop being so vulgar and..."

"Oh shut up!" she finally exclaimed, interrupting her "I'm a lesbian, and I'm completely crazy about that racer you both like to hate so much. Deal with it!" she yelled, before walking out of the room.

She took a deep breath, afraid of getting shot down and killed at any second now.

But she couldn't help but smile. She felt so liberated! She didn't have to hide anymore. She didn't have to put up with all those boring men anymore. She could be with Haruka now.

Haruka!

She had to go and find her!

She ran down the hallway and out of the house, and was about to go and steal one of her father's cars, when she bumped into someone and went flying to the floor.

"Oh, shit!" she yelled out in pain.

"Crap!" she heard a female voice yelling as well "What the hell is wrong with you? Does your mother know you're running around like a crazy maniac? Geez, that hurt!" she said, rubbing her arms.

"I don't give a damn what my mother thinks!" she exclaimed, sitting up and looking up at the tall brunette now standing next to her "I have to go and find her!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Makoto asked, frowning "Find who?"

"Haruka!" Michiru answered, getting on her feet now "I have to find her, and talk to her and..."

Makoto grabbed her by the arms and shook her, successfully making her crazy cousin shut up and look up at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? Mamoru's Haruka? Why would you need to go and find her? She's probably upstairs..."

"No, she's not upstairs, and she's not Mamoru's Haruka! She's _my_ Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. She truly looked like a crazy person now "She's gay!" she said, now smiling and jumping "She's gay, and so am I! And I just found her, and now I lost her and..."

"You are?" Makoto asked, green eyes wide open "Wow..." she blinked, and then she looked back at the aquamarine crazy girl right in front of her "And why the hell didn't you tell me?" she demanded, somewhat angry "And could you explain this whole Haruka thing? 'Cause I'm totally lost here..."

Michiru took a deep breath, and looked at her cousin "She's not Mamoru's girlfriend, she's just his best friend and that dumb ass asked her to play as his girlfriend for the weekend, got it?"

"Oh... oh! So he could get away from..." Makoto mumbled "Damn, he's smart!"

"No, he's not! He's an asshole!" she yelled now "Because of his stupid lie this whole thing turned into a complete mess, and now I lost her!"

"Do I wanna know the details here?"

"No!" Michiru yelled, while taking the brunette's hand with hers and dragging her all the way to the garage "And now she thinks I'm just some stupid little brat, and I lost her!" she kept yelling "And I'm in love with her!"

And then she stopped yelling, and blinked, surprised at herself.

Was it true? Was she truly in love with someone?

She blinked again.

Yes, yes, it was true! That's why last night had been so different, so special. That's what she had wanted to find in her green eyes that morning. Of course it was true! She was completely, utterly, madly in love with that tall, sexy blonde!

And she was a car racer! How sexy was _that_? Could that woman be any _less_ hot?

"Oh my God, I'm in love!" she exclaimed, smiling now "This is so great! I love her!"

"Great? But... I thought you just said you lost her?" Makoto asked, now confused.

"I did! That's why I have to find her and tell her!" and with that, she pushed the tall brunette aside, and got inside her father's white BMW.


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, 2 more chaps, and I'm done!

Enjoy!

* * *

**22**

She parked her car on the driveway and got out. The place seemed empty, and she frowned. That was weird...

She entered the big, empty house, and looked around a bit.

But she wasn't really in the mood to be around people anyway, so she quit her search and went right up to the kitchen, looking for some nice, good junk food she could drown herself in.

"Hi" a female voice behind her almost scared the life out of her.

"Holly crap, Ami, don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed, looking at the young short blue haired girl standing at the kitchen's door, sweetly smiling at her.

"I'm really sorry, I just heard a noise and I came to see what it was" she apologized "but it's you, so I don't need to crash this into your skull" she then said, showing her the baseball bat she had in one hand, and smiling at the tall blonde.

"Yeah, I would appreciate it if you don't do that" she said, wincing at the idea "I kinda like my head the way it is, you know? Over my shoulders and in one piece, no blood over it..."

Ami smiled at her, and nodded her head.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?" she asked.

Haruka let out a sight, not looking at the girl, and Ami nodded, smiling softly "You don't want to talk about it" she said.

"Not really" the tall blonde said, frowning "Sorry, Ames"

"It's ok, I understand" she answered "I was just house sitting for the weekend. You know, feed the cat, water the plants and..."

"Don't get the house on fire" Haruka finished for her "Yeah, I know, I know" she rolled her eyes. But then looked back at the girl, and smiled warmly at her "Well, I'm gonna crash here now, so you can go home if you want to"

Ami nodded "Yes, I think I'll do just that. I have some things to do, so..."

"Back to your studies, or did you find yourself a boy?" the blonde teased. But when she saw the smaller girl blushing lightly, her green eyes went wide open "Holly crap, you did!"

"He's just a friend, ok?" she defended herself "He works at the Public library..."

And the blonde just laughed at her friend's embarrassed expression. It actually felt good to laugh.

"Naughty! I like it!"

"Nothing happened, ok?" Ami exclaimed, blushing deeply.

"Oh, you know you want to" Haruka teased "It's ok, go and have fun. I'll watch the fort"

Ami nodded her head and smiled, turning around to leave. But then she turned around again, and launched herself to the tall blonde, surprising her, and hugging her close.

Her head barely making it to Haruka's shoulder.

"Whatever it is" Ami said, softly "I'm sure it will work out"

Haruka blinked, but then smiled softly at the blue haired girl. "Thanks, Ames"

They smiled at each other, and then the blue haired girl got out of the house, leaving a tall blonde woman behind, still smiling softly to herself.

Ami was a good girl. They had pretty much grew up together, due to their parents being long time friends. And though they didn't have much in common, they were good friends and had some fun from time to time. And of course the petite genius girl was the only reason Haruka had made it through some of her –boring- classes in high school with flying colors.

The blonde went back to her original task, searching the kitchen. But when she found nothing of her liking there, she growled, frustrated.

So she walked into the living room, took a look around, and then decided to go out side.

She heard the soft click of the front door closing, and taking her shoes off to enjoy the feel of the grass caressing her feet, she walked out into the backyard.

It was more like a garden than a simple backyard. And it was simply magnificent. There were some trees to the left, and all kinds of flowers all around. At the back, surrounded by a wooden platform, was a somewhat small swimming pool. And right after that, the most spectacular view of the valley.

She walked past the pool, and then just stood there, hands in her pockets, contemplating all the different shades of green around her.

She took a deep breath, trying not to think about anything but the feeling of the soft wind playing with her short hair.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't take those blue eyes out of her head. And it was driving her crazy! That girl had completely messed up with her head, with her life. And now she was left trying to pick up the pieces, and go back to normal. With no dresses, no high heels, no lies, no masks.

No earth shaking kisses, no hot encounters on bathrooms or libraries. No soft caresses in the night, no words whispered in the dark...

She closed her eyes.

Everything has gone so wrong. When did it happen? When did everything change? There has been something in the way those blue eyes had looked at her at the party, when the blonde had played the piano, that had scared her. It was such an intense look. Like looking right through her, and into all her fears, all her secrets.

And it had scared her. And made her feel so strange...

And then she had came into her room. And things had changed, yet again. It had felt so different, so good, so right. So _natural_.

Like it was meant to be, just like that, just the two of them.

But Haruka knew that that was just ridiculous. She wasn't meant to be in a relationship, and Michiru wasn't ready to be in one, anyway.

Not really.

The girl was just like her. A player, looking for nothing but sex. She had to be. Because, if she wasn't, then why hide it? How could one be in a relationship, and be ashamed of it? Of the one you loved?

_God, I'm going nuts!_ she told herself, her hands going up to her head, grabbing short blonde locks.

Love? Yeah, right! They didn't even know each other! All they knew were lies. So, no, she didn't love the aquamarine haired girl, and the girl didn't love her. She couldn't.

So why had it felt so different? What was it?

She opened her eyes again, hands still in her hair, now going to the back of her head, and looked up at the sky.

Whatever it was, she wasn't made for it. That was for sure. She lived by her own book. No promises, so no one could get hurt. No commitments, no strings attached.

She wasn't good at that kind of things. She couldn't bare being hold back. She needed to know she was free to run wild whenever she wanted to.

_Just like the wind_, she said to herself, _wild and free. Untouchable and untamed_.

She let her hands fall down to her sides and back into her pockets, and looked down at her feet. Her toes softly playing with the grass below.

She was a player, and she couldn't stand being in a relationship. They all turned out being needy, taking her freedom away and sucking the life out of her in less than two days. And she couldn't stand that! She _needed_ to be able to run free and wild.

She didn't need a relationship. She didn't need anyone. She was fine by herself. She wasn't lonely, she was perfectly fine.

So why did it hurt so much to tell herself that?

"Ruka"

She froze, her eyes went wide open, and she turned around. Green meeting blue.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

"Ok, I'm here" she said into her cellphone "Which one?"

"_The white house with the big windows and the double oak door_" was the answered.

She spot the house, and took a deep breath

"_Good luck_"

She smiled at that, but didn't say anything

"_Oh, and Michi? Tell her I say thanks for the push, and that if she stops being so stubborn, I won't murder her_"

"What?" she asked, frowning "What do you mean?"

"_Don't worry, she'll get it_"

She hung up the phone and threw it on the passenger seat, looking at the house she had in front of her.

She saw a girl, probably around nineteen years old, getting out of the house, and she frowned at that. But before she could give herself a chance to even question anything, she got out of the car and walked right to the front door, meeting the girl half way.

"May I help you?" the girl asked her, smiling politely.

"Yeah, hi, I'm looking for someone" she started "I don't know if I got the right house... I'm looking for Haruka Tenoh?"

The girl's smiled changed from a polite one to a knowing one, and she nodded her head.

"I think she's in the backyard" the girl said "You can go around the house, and you'll find her" she instructed, pointing at the small, almost hidden path to go around the house and into the backyard.

And with that, the blue haired girl just walked away.

So Michiru took a deep breath, and followed the path, walking around the big, white house. And once she got to her destination, the view waiting for her there simply took her breath away.

Standing barefoot on the soft grass, surrounded by all kinds of flowers and wild nature, the valley down below, was the most amazing sight.

The soft wind messing with short blonde hair, and making the black fabric of her t-shirt dance around her body. Hands deep down in her jean pockets, her eyes closed. But then she opened them up, hands going up to her hair, fingers crossing at the back of her head, gazing up, looking at the cloudless sky.

From were she was standing, she could clearly see the feminine curves of her body, with the wind pressing the black fabric against her and her loose, worn out jeans hanging from her hips.

The smallest amount of skin at the lower of her back got her attention, and she remembered how soft and warm to the touch that skin was.

And right then, Michiru realized she has never seen the tall blonde woman looking more beautiful than at that exact moment.

The blonde guided her hands back to her pockets, head falling down and looking at her feet, and Michiru couldn't take it anymore. She looked so beautiful, just standing there, being kissed by the wind.

And she looked so alone...

She wanted to hold her.

Badly.

"Ruka" she called out to her.

The blonde turned around and looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. But then she frowned, hands still in her pockets, and turned back around.

"How did you find me?" she asked her.

Michiru walked up to her, and looked at her face. But the blonde kept looking at the valley.

She let out a sigh "Mamoru told me" she answered, lowering her eyes.

"Asshole" she heard her murmuring.

Michiru looked up in time to she Haruka turning to the side to face her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, but before she could get an answer at all, she said "No, forget it. Just leave me alone, ok?"

Haruka started making her way inside the house again, but Michiru stopped her, taking her hand and making her turned around to face her.

"Ruka, please, hear me out" she pleaded.

"Why should I?" the blonde asked, raising her voice now, and jerking her hand away.

"Because I'm in love with you!" Michiru exclaimed, trying to grab her hands again.

"No, you're not! You don't even know me!" she exclaimed, again jerking away from the younger woman "That... that woman you met... that's not me, ok? It was just an act, she's not real! That's not who I am!"

"I know that!" she said, her voice a whisper now "I don't care about that..."

"Well, you should!" Haruka yelled.

She took a few steps, walking around and gabbing her hair with one hand.

"I'm a player, ok?" she started to say "And I'm not good at relationships and being tied down. I'm crazy, and fucked up, alright? You don't want to fall in love with me. I'll just hurt you and screw you over!"

Even though Michiru was trying to be strong and make Haruka see the truth, she couldn't stop the lonely tear that escaped her eyes to rolled down her cheeks.

The blonde noticed this, and frowned, letting out a gasp and shutting her eyes.

What Michiru didn't know, was that the blonde was fighting with her own tears.

And with herself.

"That's not true" Michiru said, making the tall woman looked up at her again "I _do_ know you. You're a car racer, a talented pianist, and a really good friend to my stupid brother" she said, a half smile in her lips "You're not fucked up. And maybe you are crazy, but I'm crazy too!" she exclaimed, raising her hands in the air "And I do know you. I know you're an amazing woman. And charming, and funny, and proud and just so..." a growled interrupted her "And you're so utterly stubborn!" she added, yelling now.

"I'm not!" Haruka yelled back, now looking at her "I was perfectly fine before I met you!" she accused, her green eyes watering now "I was blissfully unaware of how incredibly miserable I was until you showed up and screwed me up!" she couldn't control her tears anymore "So just... stop messing with my head!" she finally yelled.

"Not until you stop messing with mine!" the aquamarine haired woman yelled back, her own tears running down her red cheeks "I'm sorry about how things turned out, ok? But I'm not sorry I met you! Because for the first time in my life, I'm happy!" she yelled, looking desperately into green, teary eyes "You make me happy, Haruka. You make me feel alive and... and..." she waved her hands in the air, trying to find the right words "And last night was amazing" she said, closing her eyes for a moment, before looking back up at her "I never felt like that before. Ever! Maybe it was about sex when it all first started, but it's not about that anymore! Last night was not just sex!"

Haruka gasped, and looked down, but Michiru put a hand on the tall woman's wet cheek, making her look back at her.

She needed the blonde to understand. She needed her to see that she was not playing any games. That it wasn't about sex anymore.

Because now, it was so much more than that.

"It wasn't" she said, softly "Not for me" she sniffled, but kept talking, looking into Haruka's eyes and making her look right back at her "And I know you're scared of getting hurt and left out, and it's safer to just hide... But I'm scared too!" she exclaimed, her free hand going to her chest "And I'm not good at relationships either, and I _hate_ being tied down and locked up on pretty cages. But I want to give it my best shot. With you!" she exclaimed, now taking the blonde's hands in hers, gently caressing the soft skin. Her blue eyes now studying their hands. "Only with you..." she added in a soft whisper.

Haruka looked down at her hands, gently being held and caressed by Michiru's, and she closed her eyes.

"It was pretty amazing..." she finally said, eyes still closed "I never felt like that before either" she softly whispered, looking at the younger girl.

The aquamarine haired girl looked up at her, and met her gaze. She smiled softly and nodded her head to the blonde woman, sniffling.

And Haruka smiled at the gesture.

What if? That was the question running in her head right now. What if? Could she walked away from the woman she had in front of her right now, and never turn back? And never regret it? But if she didn't, if she didn't run away from her, and things turn out ugly, with thousand tears and broken hearts, would she regret it then?

"Guess I am scared" she admitted, finally, her voice barely a whisper. She looked into those deep blue eyes, and the words just escaped her lips "I love you, Michi" she softly said "I'm so in love with you, it scares the crap out of me" she chuckled then "God, I'm so bad at this!" she exclaimed, feeling sorry for herself.

Michiru chuckled too, but took the blonde's face in her hands, smiling up at her.

"I love you too, Ruka" she softly replied, before taking the tall woman's lips with hers in a deep, tender kiss. Arms going around her thin waist, the blonde's hands on the back of her head, holding her there.

They broke apart, and Haruka rested her forehead against Michiru's, a soft smile on her lips.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" she asked.

Michiru giggled. "Guess we are" she answered, smiling up at her.

She rested her head on the blonde's shoulders, but then frowned, and looked up at her again "Sorry for asking this just now, but um... where am I?" she asked, now looking a little embarrassed over her own question "I just kind of... followed Mamoru's directions..."

Haruka chuckled "Did you now? I'm surprise you're here at all!" she exclaimed, smiling "Well then, welcome to the Tenoh residence"


	24. Chapter 24

I was just going to leave it at that, and jump to the epilogue. But I know some of you like to have one last hot encounter with these two... So here it goes!

If you don't want to read it, just jump to the epilogue, and you'll get the point anyway!

Enjoy!

* * *

**24**

"Let me give you the grand tour" Haruka said, taking Michiru's hand and guiding her inside and into the living room.

The younger woman took a look around, appreciating the modern, tasteful decorations of the room.

But then she saw a portrait that got her attention, and went to take a closer look at it. There was a tall blonde girl, somewhere around thirteen or fourteen years old. She had green eyes, her blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and she was smiling at the camera, dressed in some kind of martial arts outfit.

"Is that you?" Michiru asked, taking the picture.

And when she saw the blonde nodding her head, she asked "Why did you cut your hair? Don't get me wrong, I love your hair, I'm just curious"

Haruka shook her shoulders "The damn thing kept getting knots all over and it was just annoying, so I just grabbed the scissors one day and chopped it off" she smiled proudly "I was fifteen"

The aquamarine haired girl blinked at her "You cut your own hair?"

"Yeah. My mom almost killed me for that one" she said, a hand going through her short hair "But it looks good, right?"

The younger woman smiled, and then let her own hands wonder through short blonde hair.

"I really like your hair" she said, softly, and smiling up at the tall woman. And she looked around, searching for something, but soon turned all her attention back to the tall woman she was still holding, and a playful smile came to her lips.

"Does this mean I get to meet your mother?"

The blonde just laughed at that. "Sorry babe, she's not home" she finally answered.

A mischievous smile came to Michiru's lips "Oh, so we're alone? How convenient"

Haruka smiled back at her "You just want to get into my pants" she said, lowering her face to hers.

Michiru's smile got bigger "Maybe" she said, before meeting the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

They kissed deeply, holding each other closer and pressing their bodies together.

They started making their way to the stairs, not breaking the kiss, and they stumbled together, almost falling down. But Haruka grabbed Michiru by the waist, and pinned her against the wall, going to kiss her neck, licking and sucking on her way down to her collarbone.

Her hands going to her thighs, softly caressing the warm skin, and she smiled against Michiru's neck when she felt the girl's hands working their way fast with her jeans.

When the jeans hit the floor, the blonde quickly kicked them off, and before Michiru could make a move, she pushed one leg between hers, brushing her and earning a deep moan.

And the younger woman started rocking her hips against her, fast and almost desperate.

Again, Haruka smiled at her.

"You in a hurry, babe?" she asked.

But Michiru didn't answered her. Instead, she grabbed the material of her t-shirt with both hands, crushing her mouth with the blonde's, and dragging her all the way upstairs.

Once up there, Haruka guided her to her old bedroom, and she barely had time to kick the door shut when Michiru took her t-shirt off with out much of a warning, and just pushed her to the bed. And then she went to straddle her, but Haruka had other thing coming.

She grabbed her by the waist, and rolled them around, taking her wrists and pinning the aquamarine haired girl to the bed.

"I'm gonna make you pay for driving me crazy this whole weekend" the blonde said to her ear, liking the skin right under it.

Michiru smiled innocently at her "Oh, but I thought you liked it" she pouted.

Haruka looked down at her, and smiled.

"I did" she said, biting her lower lip "Don't worry, I promise I won't torture you" she bite her again "Much" she added, before kissing her hard on the mouth. Her hand going to caress the aquamarine goddess between her legs, teasing her clit through her underwear.

The girl let out a moan, and twisted and moved against the hand.

So the blonde decided she didn't want to punish her like that. Instead, she made her way down, her hands caressing her thighs and her legs, dragging the white underwear with them, and she positioned herself between her spread legs.

She took one look at the blue, lustful eyes looking at her, before letting her tongue lick the hot, hard clit, making small circular movements against it.

"Oh, Ruka" Michiru breathed, her hands going to hold short blonde hair to keep the blonde there, were she needed her.

And the blonde let herself get lost again to her sweet taste, licking and sucking hard on the younger woman, and loving the sound of her deep, loud moans. She slide one finger inside her, curving it slightly and moving it in the same, small circular rhythm as her tongue.

Haruka felt the walls around her finger closing, Michiru's breathing becoming more erratic, her hips moving fast against her mouth, but the blonde kept her pace.

She kept on licking her and sucking her slowly, even after she heard Michiru screamed out in ecstasy, her body trembling and shaking, her hands grabbing the sheets.

Knowing she could get the same sweet result, she started making her way up, kissing the soft, flat stomach, her finger still inside her and making small movements.

But Michiru grabbed her by the hair, pulling towards her mouth and rolling her around, straddling her.

"Hey!" Haruka exclaimed "I wasn't done with you yet!" she said, propping herself up on her elbows.

Michiru just smiled at her "Well, I haven't started with you" she answered her, going to softly kiss the blonde's stomach, the tip of her tongue gently licking around her navel.

And when she heard the woman moaning, she looked up at her.

"Or do you want me to stop?" she asked, one hand going between her legs and making the already wet underwear aside with one finger, teasing the blonde "Do you?" she asked again.

Haruka gulped, and closed her eyes, her head falling back.

Michiru smiled at her, and made the underwear aside, spreading the blonde's legs apart and kneeling in between. She slide two fingers inside her, thrusting slowly, and keeping her eyes to the blonde's face. Her other hand gently cupping her breast and playing with the hard nipple through her bra.

"Well, do you?" she asked again. But when Haruka just looked at her, barely able to keep her eyes open and moaning, she smiled "Should I stop?" she asked, teasingly.

"God, Michi..." the blonde breathed "Don't... don't stop..."

And with that, the blonde started rocking her hips hurriedly against her fingers, desperately needing her release. Michiru smiled again, before going to the blonde's mouth, both of the falling to the mattress, her fingers moving furiously inside her.

She felt the Haruka's fingers sliding inside her again.

"Come with me" the blonde said between moans, and Michiru kissed her again, spreading her legs and letting her in again.

They moved together, teasing and pleasuring each other. Moaning deeply, their bodies shaking uncontrolled, until they both screamed out in pleasure, the world spinning around them, and holding onto each other hard.

"I love you, Ruka" Michiru said, resting her head on the blonde's chest and trying to catch her breath "I love you so much"

"I love you too, Michi" she answered, her arms encircling around the thin body on top of her.

Michiru kissed her neck softly, sucking on the warm skin, her hand caressing the blonde's navel and making her shiver.

She smiled against her neck "Ready for round two?" she asked, biting her neck.

Haruka laughed, before rolling around and kissing her.


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A tall blonde woman parked her car next to the other two. She frowned, but then she just shook her head, her shoulder length hair brushing against her.

_When did Ami got a BMW?_, she asked herself.

She got out of the car and into the house, looking around.

No one home. She frowned again.

_Where _is _that girl now?_ she thought to herself, while throwing her purse into the couch and walking to the kitchen.

No one there either. She went to the living room again, thinking that maybe she could take a nice shower before making dinner, and making her way to the stairs.

And then she saw it.

She went down and grabbed it, shaking her head. _I swear I don't know where she gets this things. Good will?_, she thought to herself, making her way up.

---

Haruka nuzzled her face against the girl's neck, hugging her close, and let out a sigh.

They were both laying naked, the sheets covering their bodies from the waist down. It was already getting dark outside, and they had spent the entire day just laying there. Ok, maybe more than _just_ _laying_ there...

"Oh, I forgot!" Michiru exclaimed "Mamoru wanted me to tell you thanks for the push, and that he won't murder you?" she repeated her brothers words. And when the blonde just laughed at that, she frowned "Did I miss something here?"

"Oh yeah" she answered her, still smiling.

But when Michiru kept on looking at her with a questioning expression, she kissed the tip of her nose, getting on top of her again.

"Don't worry, I'll explain later" she said, now kissing her neck "I have better things to do right now" she added.

"Oh yeah?" Michiru asked, giggling happily at the blonde's soft caresses.

"Yeah" Haruka answered, before crushing her mouth to hers, meeting on a deep, passionate kiss.

But the door suddenly flung open, startling both girls and making them grabbed the sheets to cover themselves.

A tall blonde woman entered the room, holding Haruka's old jeans in one hand, the other on her hips. Her dark green eyes looking at said jeans, and frowning.

"Sweetie, could you explain to me why on earth you keep wearing this thing? It's just so..." she looked up, and then her eyes went wide open "Haruka!" she exclaimed.

"Could you knock?" the younger blonde asked, sitting up on the bed, and covering the naked girl next to her with her own body.

Michiru just buried her face on the blonde's back, blushing furiously and incredibly embarrassed.

The elder blonde looked down on them, now both hands on her hips.

"Haruka, baby, I understand you're young and having fun" she started "Really, I do. But could you _not_ use my house as a hotel? I really don't want to have a parade of naked girls coming and going, and the neighbors complaining about loud noises..."

"Mom!" Haruka exclaimed, blushing now, and just as embarrassed as the hiding girl behind her.

"Oh, please!" the other woman exclaimed, rolling her dark green eyes "I'm not stupid, sweetie. And I'm your mother, remember? So don't tell me you two were just playing doctor here..."

"Mom! Please!"

"It's ok, like I said, you're young, so..." she stopped, and looked at the aquamarine haired girl hiding behind her daughter "You can stop hiding in there, sweetheart, I won't bite you" and when Michiru took a peek from her position, the elder blonde smiled warmly at her "You'll have to forgive me for coming in like this. But I do believe my daughter's usually more careful with her conquests..."

"Mom!" Haruka yelled.

Her mother blinked at her "Yes, sweetie?"

"Zip it!" she yelled again. And when her mother just looked at her, she let out a sigh "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

She turned to look at Michiru's blushing face, and then she smiled nervously at her mother.

"Actually, mom" she started "I'd like you to meet Michiru" she said, pointing with her hand the embarrassed girl behind her "My girlfriend" she added, smiling proudly at her mother.

Again, her mother blinked, completely surprised.

"What? Really?" she asked. And then a wide smile came to her lips "Oh, my baby has a girlfriend?" she asked, one hand going to her chest, and walking up to the bed to look at Michiru.

"Um... hi!" the aquamarine haired girl said, face still blushing deeply.

"Oh! This is so wonderful!" the elder blonde exclaimed, sitting on the bed, by Michiru's side "Let me take a good look at you" she said, putting one hand under the girl's chin "Oh, you're pretty!" she exclaimed, now looking at her quite surprised looking daughter "Oh, you did good, sweetie, you did good. She's so pretty!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Tenoh" Michiru mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh, please, call me Chieko!" the woman exclaimed happily.

"Mom..." Haruka started, again shielding the naked girl with her own body, and getting her away from her mother. It was quite a difficult task, considering both girls were trying to cover themselves with the sheets.

But her mother completely ignored her "I do hope my daughter's treating you right..."

"Mom!" Haruka yelled again, now getting really annoyed "You're embarrassing me..."

Chieko blinked, and looked at the blushing faces in front of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie! I'm just so happy!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands "You never brought a girlfriend home before!"

She got up from the bed, walking towards the door, still looking happy.

Haruka just rolled her eyes at her mother. And people asked her _why_ she was crazy? They never met her mother...

"Would you two throw some clothes on and join me with some tea?" Chieko asked, turning around on the door and looking at Michiru "I want to hear all about you!"

And with that, she closed the door, leaving the two embarrassed, naked girls alone again.

"Crazy woman!" Haruka exclaimed, letting herself fall back to the sheets.

She closed her eyes, but then looked up at Michiru's still pretty much blushed face, and she winced "Sorry about that" she apologized, pointing at the door.

Michiru looked back at her, and then smiled "She seems nice" she said "I like her"

The blonde just rolled her eyes again "You can have her if you like her"

The younger girl went to kiss her softly, naked skin brushing against naked skin.

"You want to trade mothers with me?" she asked, playfully kissing her lips.

Haruka frowned at that "Ok, you can't have her" she said, her hands going to caress the soft bare back of her girlfriend "What should we say to her? About how we met?"

Michiru frowned "The truth?"

"Hell no!" she exclaimed "She'll want all kind of crazy details, and want me to wear all those damn dresses for her, and then she'll have me tied down to a chair putting all kinds of weird stuff on my face in no time!" she said, looking quite terrified.

Michiru giggled at the image in her head.

"I'm sure it's not that bad..." she said, caressing the blonde's cheeks "Besides, you looked pretty on those dresses"

Haruka blushed at that, but answered her non the less "Well, I'm not telling her that, ok? I have a childhood trauma because of that crazy woman down there!"

The aquamarine haired woman pouted at her "But you looked so hot..." she purred.

The blonde smiled at that, one eyebrow going up "Really? How hot?" she asked, teasingly.

Michiru returned the teasing smile "Really, really _hot_" she answered, before letting the blonde crashed her mouth to hers.

"Are you two coming down here or what?" a yelled from downstairs interrupted them. "You can ravish each other later, 'cause right now, I want details!"

Haruka growled, and Michiru giggled.

"You know what? You _can_ have her!" she exclaimed, getting up from the bed and putting her underwear on "She's all yours!"

Michiru didn't say anything to her.

Instead, she just giggled, and then followed the blonde's example, getting dress herself. But before the blonde could open the door and go down stairs, she grabbed her hand and kissed her on the mouth.

They broke up the kiss, and Haruka smiled down at her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but.. what was that for?" she asked, noticing Michiru's mischievous smile.

"Future reference, just so you know" she answered, walking to the door and taking the blonde's hand in hers "I'm not done with you yet"

Haruka grinned at that "I'm taking your word on that one"

"Please do" the aquamarine haired girl said, walking to the stairs "I'm nowhere _near_ done with you"

THE END!!

-----------

Thank you all for reading!! Hope you liked it!


End file.
